Exposed
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: A series of oneshots on Brittana getting caught by the Glee club and their families. Brittana
1. Quinn

**Exposed **

**Summary:** Series of one shots on how everyone in the Glee club, and their families find out about Brittana.

**Chapter 1: Quinn**

Santana, Brittany and I walk into the dorm room that we will be staying in for the week. It's the summer before freshman year, and we've all three made the high school cheerleading team known as the cheerio's. We've been best friends since I moved here a few years back, and Brittany and Santana have been best friends since like birth.

Honestly, I wouldn't call Santana my best friend. She's just someone I put up with, and I'm sure she feels the same for me. She's got a tough attitude and we are at each other's throats constantly, but deep down, past all of her walls, I know she actually cares about me. And I really do care about her. We're just both stubborn bitches, so we're always head to head.

This is our first cheerleading camp as cheerio's. It's at a college in Cincinnati and we're staying on campus in the dorms, since the students who attend are at home for the summer.

It's a tiny room. There is a set of bunk beds against one wall, and a single bed on the opposite wall. The walls, ceiling and floor are all painted basically the same color, and it's one of the dullest rooms I've ever seen. There are two small dressers against the far wall, and that's it. Honestly, nothing more could fit. I'm not even sure if the three of us will have room to stand inside the dorm at the same time.

"So this is what we have to look forward to in college." I say with a sigh, looking around the cramped space. I've always heard, campus life is rough, but this is insane. There is no way I'll be able to stay in a room like this for years.

Santana pushes past me, making her way fully inside the room, "I'm getting an apartment." She informs us in an airy tone. It's the tone she uses when she's trying to prove herself better than someone else. "I get the single bed." She says, tossing her cheerleading bag on top of it, claiming it.

I roll my eyes at her take charge attitude, but don't protest. I really don't care where I sleep. None of the beds look comfortable. I walk inside the room and toss my bag on the bottom bunk, claiming that one for myself.

"You get the top." Santana says sternly, making me turn to look at her. She has her arms folded over her chest, and has a brow raised, daring me to challenge her. All I do is give her an annoyed look for trying to boss me around. "Brittany is afraid of heights." She explains, and I relax. If it wasn't for Brittany _actually_ being my best friend, I totally would have argued with Santana over the bed.

"Fine." I say, pulling my bag off the bed, and tossing it up onto the top. I look over at Brittany who smiles shyly at me, thanking me with her eyes, and I just nod my head and give her a warm smile.

We hear a knock on the door, a few minutes later as we're unpacking. Before any of us can open the door, Emily, the head cheerleader opens it, using her own key. It does't surprise me that she has one. I'm sure Sue gave her one to everybody's room. "Football field in 5." She informs us, and she's gone as soon as she left.

I breath in deeply, and try and mentally prepare myself for practice. It's not my first practice with Sue, which is why I'm so nervous. I love cheerleading, and I would never give it up, but this woman is the devil.

I turn around, because I was still facing the door, and I see Santana and Brittany standing close to one another, exchanging hushed words. I just roll my eyes, because they're always in their own little world. Even though, they call me their best friend, they leave me out of a lot. I don't blame Brittany, I blame Santana. Brittany is just too sweet to call the brunette out on it.

Santana lets out a small giggle and my face scrunches up in confusion. Did she really just giggle?

Santana lopes just fucking giggled.

"Are you guys ready or what?" I finally ask, pulling myself out of the shock. Sometimes Santana does strange things around the blonde. I've come to learn, she is a completely different person with Brittany, than she is with everyone else. It's weird, and I don't understand it, but I know it has to be true, because otherwise, how could Brittany be around her so often?

Santana whips around, and glares at me, but Brittany places a hand on the girls arm, and she seems to just melt under the touch. I wait for her to lash out at me for rushing them, but instead she grabs her water bottle, and bag with her pom poms, and brushes past me to the door.

I turn back to Brittany who just smiles at me before following Santana out the door. And I follow, trying not to think too hard about what just happened. It always confuses me, and makes my head hurt when I try and figure them out.

We slowly make our way back into the dorm room, and when I say slowly, I mean very slowly. We were already dead after the first practice, and then when we got back we found out Sue cut off the elevators so we'd have to walk the stairs. Being freshman, our room is of course on the 4th floor.

We finally make it into our dorm, and Santana immediately throws herself onto her bed as well as Brittany. I make my way over to the latter, and look up longingly. Why does Brittany have to be afraid of heights. Maybe, I'll just sleep on the floor. I look down at the floor, seriously contemplating it, but it looks disgusting and I remember the nasty college kids that probably have stayed here and quickly shake that idea out of my head.

With a sigh, I slowly climb up the latter, and literally fall onto the bed with a thud. "That was awful." I Santana mumbles. Her voice is muffled, because her face is pressed into her pillow. The room then falls into a silence, because none of us have the energy to actually talk about anything, or even respond to her.

"I'm hungry." I hear Brittany say, after a few minutes of silence. I was drifting in and out of consciousness when her voice broke through, waking me up. She can't be serious right now. There is no way, I am moving. "San." Brittany says after getting no response from anyone. You can hear the pout in her voice. "San, I'm hungry." she tries again.

I hear Santana let out a grunt, but that's the end of it. I just let out a sigh, and burry my head deeper into the pillow.

Shuffling is heard from beneath me, and I open my eyes to see Brittany making her way over to Santana's bed. I can't help but smirk, because Brittany isn't going to give up until Santana walks down to the cafeteria with her. That is one perk of being left out of certain things. She won't force me to do anything like she will Santana.

Santana lets out a groan and I open my eyes back up. Brittany is bouncing on Santana's bed, and I can't help but laugh quietly to myself. "Britt," Santana whines, slapping at the girls legs. She grabs a hold of one, and pulls Brittany down, and the blonde falls with a shriek.

The plan backfires, because she lands directly on top of Santana, making her groan even louder as the blonde just giggles. "Come with me to get food Sanny." Brittany says with puppy dog eyes.

I see Santana's eyes open and she glances up at me, sending me a scowl when she sees the smirk on my face. She hates when Brittany calls her that in front of people.

"Britt, I'm tired." She says with a sigh, looking up at the girl who is still lying on top of her. She doesn't seem to mind.

Brittany just pokes her bottom lip out even further, and I roll my eyes at the fact that Santana is even trying to stand her ground. She's going to give in, so I don't even know why she tries. She's whipped by this girl, and it's the strangest, yet most amusing thing I've ever witnessed.

Brittany lets out a small huff, and climbs off of Santana, "Kay…" She says, defeated. She grabs her shoes and starts putting them on as Santana watches her. I see the Latina breath in deeply, closing her eyes, then mumbles something under her breath. Yeah, she's giving in.

Just as I guessed, she climbs out of the bed, and stands up, already dressed. She hadn't even bothered taking her shoes off before trying to pass out. I can't judge her though, because my shoes are still on my feet also. It just seems like a lot of work to take them off.

"Let's go." She says, placing a hand on the blonde's back, nudging her out the door.

Brittany smiles brightly, and turns to me, "Quinn do you want anything?" She asks sweetly, and I just shake my head, not having enough energy to voice my answer. She nods her head and practically skips out of the room. Santana turns to me and shakes her head. Neither one of us can believe how much energy she has right now. It's like practice hadn't even phased her.

I wake up, and I quickly figure out that it's the middle of the night, because the room is dark. There is only a soft glow illuminating the room from a nearby streetlight.

I glance across the room and see Santana passed out in her bed, and look just passed her to the digital clock on the dresser. It's almost 2 in the morning. I never ate dinner, but at this point, I'm too exhausted to even care. I bury my head back into my pillow, and pull the covers closer to my body, fully intending to go back to sleep. But I hear shuffling underneath me, and I know it's Brittany moving around. It's causing the entire bed to shake.

She becomes still once again, and I let my eyes slip back closed, but then it starts again, making me sigh. Just as I'm about to lean down and tell her to stop moving, I see her out of the corner of my eye, making her way over to Santana's bed. She kneels down on the floor, placing her head directly in front of Santana's. "San," She whispers, quietly. "Santana." She says a little louder, and it causes the brunette to stir.

"What?" Santana asks confused. Her eyes open and she sees Brittany in front of her, "What's wrong?" She asks, pulling herself up onto her elbow. She gives the blonde a concerned look, and I swear I've never seen Santana Lopez look as truly concerned or worried than she does right now. It's weird. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asks, reaching a hand out, to brush a stand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

Brittany just nods in response, and I hear her sniffle.

Santana's face softens, and she smiles at the girl, "Get in bed with me." She tells her, lifting up the covers for Brittany to climb inside.

Brittany quickly does as she's told, and crawls into Santana's bed. Even though I can only see the back of her head, I know she's absolutely beaming. Santana's arms wrap around the blonde, and Brittany nuzzles her face into Santana's neck. It looks like something they do often, which kind of confuses me. She's just comforting her best friend right? Honestly I think it's adorable. I love how Santana is with Brittany. If she could just take a fourth of that sweetness and use it towards everyone else, she'd be a hell of a lot more tolerable.

I once again, decide not to think into it because it'll make my head hurt, and I'm already exhausted. I close my eyes once again, and try my best to let my self slip into sleep. But just as I was about to enter dreamland I hear the distinct noise of lips smacking together.

My eyes fly open, and land on the two in the bed across the room. They're kissing. And it's getting heavier. They are like full on making out right now. What the hell.

I want to look away, but I can't seem to. My confusion, and shock just seems to overpower my body, and I'm frozen, my eyes fixated on them.

Santana's hands slide up Brittany's back, and tangle in the blonde's hair. Brittany shifts, and climbs fully on top of Santana, never breaking their lip lock. Again I try and pull my eyes away, but they just won't move. I'm still trying to process what I'm actually looking at. They're gay? Are they a couple? But Santana is dating Puck…

Brittany's hands move down to Santana's chest and starts groping at her boobs, as she moves her lips down Santana's neck. The Latina lets out a sigh, and tilts her head back, giving Brittany better access as her hands slide down the blonde's back and disappear underneath the blanket. The blanket is covering them from the waist down, but I'm pretty sure her hands are now on Brittany's ass.

Finally, I'm able to shut my eyes, and I shut them tight, trying to block out what I just saw.

Just go to sleep. Just go to sleep.

I hear a moan, and I'm pretty sure it came from Santana's lips, but I can't be sure. My eyes snap back open at the sound, even though my brain is telling them to close again. Brittany's hips are rocking into Santana, and they're making out once again.

Oh god, I think they're about to have sex. Right in front of me.

My heard is racing, as well as my thoughts. I have to do something. I do not want to see this, or hear it. But I also can't make it obvious that I'm awake, and have seen the whole thing, because that's just awkward. I decide to act as if I'm just waking up, so I shift on the bed, being sure to make enough noise with my shuffling so that they hear me.

And they do.

They pause in their actions and I see Santana look up at the bed as Brittany's lips trail down to her neck. Apparently she hadn't heard me, or just doesn't care if they get caught. "Britt stop." Santana whispers, pushing at the blonde's shoulders. "I think Quinn's awake." She tells Brittany, and I roll my eyes, because she sucks at whispering.

"People move in their sleep." Brittany says, and I can hear the shrug in her voice. She picks up her ministrations on the brunette's neck once again, and I inwardly groan. If they're really trying to keep this a secret, they're not very smart. But maybe Brittany doesn't care if it's a secret.

"No, Brittany. We can't chance her catching us." Santana says, pushing Brittany away once again. Relief washes over me, because she used Brittany's full name. She only does that when she's serious about something.

I hear Brittany let out a whine, and it's muffled because now, she's burying her face in Santana's neck. "Please, I want you." She whispers, and I can just barely make it out. Honestly, I wish I wouldn't have. I hear their lips smack together again, followed by Santana groaning. _Crap_, she's giving in.

I'm screwed now. The only thing that will stop them at this point, is me letting them know I am fully awake, and have been for the past 15 minutes. But again, that will just be awkward.

I hear another moan leave Santana's lips, and I chance a glance over at them. I'm not sure what in my mind makes me look, but I do. Brittany is sucking at Santana's neck again, and both her hands movements, and her hips movements have picked up full force again. Santana is already writhing underneath her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brittany asks, only stopping her assault to ask the question before latching herself back onto Santana's neck.

I pray over and over for Santana to say yes, but she doesn't.

"No." She breaths out, and I want to scream. "Please, don't stop." She adds, desperately. Her breathing is ragged, and I hear Brittany let out a small giggle.

Shoot me now.

I hear a sucking noise followed by a moan, and a hum of approval by Brittany, "I love that you don't sleep in a bra." The blonde whispers. I glance over and see Brittany's mouth now attached to one of Santana's nipples, the brunette's tank top discarded somewhere.

Santana's got her fingers tangled in Brittany's hair once again, and her back is arching up off the bed, pressing herself even further into Brittany's touch. "Britt, come on…" Santana moans out. "We can't be too long. We need sleep." She whispers, and I can hear the strain her voice. Like it took all of her energy just to muster out that sentence.

I pull pillow over my head trying to block out some of the noise, but it doesn't seem to do anything. I can still hear them loud and clear. Brittany giggles in response to Santana, and their lips connect once again.

I hear nothing but lips smacking together for the next couple of minutes, and I just really want someone to knock me out. They stop kissing, and it's silent for a minute, and I think that maybe they're going to stop, but just as I look over Santana lets out a long low moan.

I see Brittany's hand slid down between them, and even though I can't see past their waist, I know what's happening. I can see the thrusting movements in her arm, and as they continue, her whole body starts rocking against the brunette is who continuously moaning, and panting. Her hands are sliding all over Brittany's back, and tangling in her hair, like they can't decide where to stay.

"Fuck, Brittany…." Santana curses. It makes me swallow hard. Why did I have to wake up?

Pulling the covers over my head, I squeeze my eyes shut tight, and try and force myself to sleep. I've really heard more than I needed to hear for one night. If they do this every night, I may actually die. From what, I'm not sure. But I sort of want to right now.

"Harder, Britt. Harder, please." Santana commands, and I can hear the need in her voice. She's begging. Santana Lopez is fucking begging. Who would have thought she'd be such a bottom. As awful as this situation is, I can't help but laugh at that. Santana baddass Lopez is a fucking bottom.

The bed starts squeaking across the room as Brittany gives Santana what she asked for. Her body is forcibly rocking into the Latina's, making the bed shake, and Santana is absolutely writing underneath her. I feel the blood rush to my face, and I know I'm beat red. Even though they aren't aware that I'm awake, this is awkward and embarrassing. This isn't a moment I should be witnessing. Not only because it's just plain weird, but because this is something that should be just between them. I feel like I'm intruding on a way to private and intimate moment. But I can't look away.

Santana's hands grip at the back of Brittany's neck, and she pulls the blonde down into a heated kiss. It's sloppy, and Santana looks like she's having way too much trouble focusing on the kiss so it doesn't last long. Instead she presses their foreheads together as she pants heavily.

"I'm so close." I hear her breath out.

"Come for me San," Brittany commands her. She leans down and presses her lips against the brunette's once again, and only a couple seconds later, Santana is moaning loudly into her mouth. Her hands are gripping tightly at the blonde's back and her body arches up off the bed, lifting Brittany up with her.

Santana collapses back onto the bed, and Brittany smiles down at her. She leans down and places a soft kiss on Santana's lips, before pulling back, and falling onto her back next to Santana.

"Get some sleep." Brittany commands her, after a few minutes. I see Brittany pull the covers up around them as she pulls Santana closer to her body, and Santana doesn't protest. She snuggles into Brittany with a content sigh. And then nothing. The room is silent once again, and for some reason that makes me feel even more awkward.

What just happened?

We're at practice the next day, and I'm trying to act as if I hadn't witnessed what I did last night. I woke up this morning afraid of what I'd find, but Santana was passed out in her bed alone and Brittany was in the shower. I'd been quiet getting ready and all during practice this morning, and Brittany had asked me if something was wrong, but I lied.

Really, I didn't lie because nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong at all, I'm just confused, and still feeling a little embarrassed. I mean I'd seen them have sex. That's just awkward. But I couldn't exactly tell them that.

If they are dating, or they like each other than I'm totally cool with it. I'd never in a million years think that Santana was gay, but if she is then who am I to judge. I honestly think they'd make an adorable couple. Especially since Brittany is the only person Santana is nice too. _Well_, maybe this is _why_ Santana is nice to her.

Sue gives us a 3 minute break to get a drink of water, and we all make our way over to the coolers. I want to somehow approach the subject, without being too obvious. I'm just not sure how to do that.

"So, Santana are you still dating Puck?" I ask, making the Latina look up over her cup at me. Her eyes are suspicious.

She finishes the cup of water off, before pulling it away from her lips. "Yeah," She says simply, shrugging her shoulders. I catch her glance over at Brittany, and that's when I know something is definitely up. "Why, you getting bored with Finnocence? You want my man now?" She asks viscously, placing her hands on her hips.

I just roll my eyes, because she doesn't intimidate me. "No, I don't want your man." I reply, my voice filled with annoyance. "Just trying to make small talk." I shrug, before taking a sip of water.

She glares at me, "Yeah, well don't." She states, before walking back onto the field, pulling Brittany with her. Brittany throws me an apologetic look over her shoulder, and I simply smile at her, because it's not Brittany's fault, Santana is so awful.

I watch them make their way back to the center of the field and Santana is talking animately to the blonde. I'm not sure what it's about, but I have a feeling she's freaking out. Obviously they don't want anyone to know about them, and what I'd witnessed was something I was clearly not supposed to.

I'm not sure if it's just sex between them or if there is something more, but I'll definitely be keeping my eye on them.

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think! Also let me know who you'd like to be next, and maybe some suggestions on where or how it happens! I'm not sure if every chapter will have them being caught by sex, but possibly. (;


	2. Rachel

**Rachel**

**Sophmore Year**

Mr. Shue releases everyone from glee club, and I get out of my chair, smoothing my hands down the front of my skirt. I watch Finn trail out of the room with Quinn, and can't help but frown a little. I just don't understand what he sees in her and not me. I mean sure she's probably the prettiest girl I've ever met, but she's mean.

Honestly, I don't think she is mean. I think it's just an act, because she's too afraid to be herself. If she tears everyone else down, she doesn't have to deal with her own insecurities or mistakes. She just calls everyone else out on theirs.

I let out sigh, and shake the thoughts from my head. I don't need to focus on Finn, or Quinn. I need to focus on my music. Music is always there for me. It doesn't judge me, or ridicule me. It's comforting, and it'll never leave me. Besides, when I become a star, I'll have boys knocking down my door to get to me.

I walk into Mr. Shue's office as the rest of the glee kids are making their way out of the choir room. I move around his desk and open up one of the drawers he let's me keep my sheet music in. Copies of course. I have the same sheet music at home, so I can rehearse there, but I don't have to worry about anything happening to it between home and school.

The drawer is messy, which frustrates me. I try and keep it as clean and pristine as possible, but Mr. Shue also uses it, and he's not known for being organized. I rummage around through it, until I find the song I want to work on, and smile widely as my eyes scan over it.

I close the drawer and move back around the desk to go back into the choir room, but stop dead in my tracks. Brittany and Santana are still in the choir room and in a very compromising situation. Santana is pinned up against the piano, and they're making out. Very heavily.

My eyes widen, and dart around the office, trying to locate another way out. But I know there is none. I have to go through the choir room if I want to leave. Through the room that Brittany and Santana are making out in.

Oh my god.

Part of me wants to march out there, and scold them for what they are doing. Not only are we in school, but this is the choir room! And up against the piano that I sing next to, and touch on a daily basis. Gross.

But then another part of me knows how bad that would end if I were to interrupt. Santana Lopez isn't a nice person. I'll admit she can have her moments, and just like Quinn, I believe it's all an act. But her act is strong, and she can be a ruthless and cruel person. If I walk out there and interrupt them, I know she'll do something that more than likely will end in me being injured.

Maybe they'll stop soon. I mean, they are in public. Hopefully they have some kind of decency.

My eyes widen when I see Brittany's hands move around to Santana's butt, squeezing it. Santana lets out a gasp and Brittany giggles against her lips, squeezing her butt once again.

Why am I still watching this?

Brittany's hands then slide down to just below Santana's butt, and she lifts her up onto the piano. Santana smiles, and wraps her legs around Brittany's waist, pulling her in even closer as they continue kissing hungrily.

I cling the papers to my chest, and move back around to the back of the desk, just wanting to crawl underneath it and hide. I carefully slide the rolling office chair back, being sure it doesn't make any noise. I inspect the space under the desk, seriously considering crawling underneath it.

It looks plenty big enough, especially for me. So I crawl underneath. I bring my legs up to my chest, and wrap my arms protectively around them. My forehead rests on my knees, and I try and tune out the kissing noises I can hear from the next room. But it's no use, not even singing Barbra to myself can distract me from what is going on only a few feet away.

I'm not even really sure what is going on a few feet away. They're making out, and now groping each other. But what does it mean? Are they together? Are they closeted lesbians? I never saw that coming. Maybe they're just fooling around. That wouldn't surprise me actually. They're both known for being very promiscuous. I've heard of Brittany hooking up with other girls, but I'd never heard it about Santana.

I hear the kissing noises stop, so I chance a look through the small opening in the front of the desk to see if they're leaving. They're still in their same spots, but their foreheads are rested against one another's, and they're just smiling at each other. This definitely doesn't look like just fooling around. I _definitely_ never saw _this_ coming. And I have excellent gaydar.

"Can we go to your house?" Santana asks Brittany, pulling away, to look her in the eyes.

Brittany smiles and leans in to kiss her quickly, before pulling back. The way Santana's eyes slowly flutter back opened and she has a slight pout, tells me that she didn't want the kiss to be that short. For some reason it kind of makes me smile. I've never seen Santana this way before. Actually looking like she cares about something in this world more than herself.

Brittany shakes her head and smiles in response to Santana's question, and the Latina's brows furrow. She looks a little angry, but mostly confused. Obviously that wasn't the answer she was expecting. "Why not?" She asks a little defensively. Clearly she's not used to rejection.

Brittany gives her a sly grin, and leans in placing a kiss on her neck, "I want to fuck you on this piano." Brittany replies in a husky tone with a smile way too innocent for what she just said. It makes my body freeze up. I swear I stopped breathing for like 2 whole minutes.

A moan escapes Santana's lips, and it pulls me out of my paralyzed state. My eyes are still on them, and they're kissing again. Santana's fingers are tangling in the blonde's hair, and Brittany's hands are groping at Santana's breasts.

"What if someone comes in?" Santana asks, a little breathlessly, pulling away form the kiss. She's looking at Brittany seriously, but the way her voice wavered, tells me that she's not about to stop Brittany.

If she doesn't stop her then I need to. There is no way that I am going to sit here under this desk and pay witness to this. I'll be scarred for life, this could traumatize me. But maybe, I can write a song about it. This is actually gold. Finding out your sworn enemy is possibly a lesbian, and getting stuck in a room with them while they thought they were alone and secretly participating in sexual activities.

_Maybe not. _

A loud moan echoes through the choir room and into Mr. Shue's office, and it startles me out of my thoughts. I'm not sure why, but my eyes snap over to them immediately and I see Brittany's hand inside Santana's spanks. I can see the movement of her fingers inside rubbing Santana.

I let out a gasp at the sight, and quickly bring my hand up to slap over my mouth. I definitely can't have them catch me now. They'll just think I've been sitting in here perving on them for the last 15 minutes. Which I guess, I have, but not on purpose. I definitely would rather not be here right now.

Santana pulls away from the kiss and rests her head on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde picks up her pace. It makes me squirm in my seat. As awful as this situation is, I have being turned on, to add to the list. I'm not like a lesbian or anything but come on, nobody could blame me. It's just human nature, to see something like this, and get a little…excited. It's a normal body reaction.

"I wanna taste you," Brittany whispers, before retracting her hands. I can see the moisture glistening on her fingers. They both see it too, and Brittany grins before sliding her fingers into her mouth. The action makes Santana moan, and I see her legs tighten around the blonde bringing her closer.

Did she come already? Are they done? I've never had sex, but that seemed quick. But whatever, the sooner the better. I just want to get out of here. There is no way I'll be able to look them in the eye ever again. Thankfully they rarely speak to me.

My eyes stay on them and Santana kisses Brittany's neck as the blonde continues sucking on her fingers, enjoying the taste of Santana. I can't help but wonder what it tastes like. Okay, gross, I did not just think that.

I need to get out of here.

Brittany's fingers hook into Santana's spanks, underneath her skirt, and she starts to pull them down. It makes Santana pull away quickly, her eyes widening. "Brittany, someone may come in." She protests, placing her hands over Brittany's to stop them.

I just roll my eyes, because obviously they aren't afraid of getting caught. They wouldn't be doing this in a public place. I guess it's more awkward if someone walks in and you're naked versus completely dressed. You also have a better chance of pulling away and making it look as if you weren't doing anything. I've walked in here a few times when just the two of them were here alone. Classrooms also. I wonder how many times I've interrupted them doing something. The thought makes me cringe.

"Please," Brittany asks, placing another short kiss on Santana's lips. "You taste so good. I need more." The blonde says with a puppy dog pout. It's again way too adorable and childlike to be used in this situation, with those words. "Nobody will come in. School is out, and all the glee kids are gone." Brittany tries telling her.

I scoff quietly, because um _no_, not everyone is gone. Maybe they should do a better check, before jumping each other's bones.

Brittany's mouth is feverishly attacking Santana's neck, and one of her hands has moved back down to cup Santana over her spanks. She's squeezing and rubbing the Latina through the fabric, and Santana is slowly turning into mush. "Brittany…" Santana moans out, thrusting her hips up into the blonde's hand. She obviously needs more.

The blonde smiles against Santana's neck and places a few more kisses to her neck, before moving up to her ear, "Do you want my tongue baby? Do you want me to lick you until you come?" She husks out, before taking Santana's earlobe in between her teeth, and tugging gently on it.

Santana just groans in response, and I can see her shudder. "Yes," She gasps out, "Yes please…" She begs, her hips thrusting more forcibly.

Brittany pulls back beaming, and with too much giddiness, slides Santana's spanks off. She slips them over Santana's ankles, and sets them down on top of the piano next to one of Santana's hands.

Her hands slide around to Santana's butt and she pulls her forward. Brittany kneels down on her knees, and she's just at the right height where her mouth is directly in front of Santana's core. I see her lick her lips, and her eyes are sparkling with delight. She looks like she's staring at a huge piece of cake that just got set in front of her. Maybe to her, Santana is better than cake. It's got to be healthier. Maybe that's why she is so slim. All she eats is Santana.

_Gross_.

I shudder at the thought. This really is traumatizing me.

I swallow hard when I see Brittany dive in. Her mouth is almost completely blocked because of the pleats from Santana's skirt, but I can see enough to know what is going on.

Santana moans loudly, and throws her head back. Her hips start rocking into Brittany's face, and one of her hands lands on top of Brittany's head. She places her legs over Brittany's shoulders and pulls her in even closer. It almost makes Brittany fall, but the blonde just giggles and moves closer, before diving right back in, without hesitation.

I can hear the wet sounds, and sucking noises that Brittany's mouth are making. Along with Santana's whimpers, and strangled moans. I close my eyes tightly, trying to block everything out, but again it's no use. The choir room is eerily quiet besides the sounds that they're making. They aren't even being that loud, but to me it sounds like they're on surround sound. I'll probably never be able to get the noises out of my head.

"Brittany, oh god…" Santana pants out. Her voice is even deeper and more raspy than normal. "I'm so close." She pants out. It just about sounds like a whisper, and I know it's not because she's trying to be quiet. It's because she's having too much trouble receiving oxygen.

I hear Brittany let out a humming noise of recognition and it just makes Santana gasp.

Within minutes, Santana lets out the longest and loudest moan yet. It makes my eyes open, and look back over at them. Santana's lying back on the piano now, and her back is arched up off of it. One of her hands is still stretched down, gripping Brittany's hair and the other is in a fist against her mouth. Her teeth are digging into her fist, I'm guessing in an attempt to not scream.

Her body relaxes a minute later, and she lets out a deep breath. Brittany's still licking at her, but it's a much slower pace.

"Britt, baby…" Santana whines breathlessly, her knees closing in on Brittany's head.

Brittany gives a few more licks before pulling back, and giggling. She stands up between Santana's legs, and leans down, her forearms landing on either side of Santana's stomach. "You taste so damn good." Brittany just about moans out, licking her lips.

Santana laughs breathlessly, and picks her head up to glance at the blonde, giving her a smile, before letting her head fall back onto the piano with another deep exhale of breath. Her chest heaves, and Brittany just watches her with a loving smile. Her fingers are softly tickling at Santana's sides.

Brittany finally pulls back after a couple of minutes, and picks up Santana's spanks. She slides them back over the girls legs, and with a groan, Santana lifts her hips up to let the blonde put them back on.

She reaches her hands out and wiggles her fingers in front of Brittany, and the blonde smiles before taking Santana's hands in her own. Brittany tugs Santana's arms until the Latina is sitting up, and she just slumps over tiredly. "You're so good at that." Santana comments with a smirk, "You make me forget my own name." She adds, shaking her head, with a laugh.

The blonde beams at her, and pecks her lips, "As long as you don't forget my name." She says with a wink. And Santana definitely didn't forget. She screamed it out only a hundred times.

"Come on, let's go back to your house so I can return the favor." Santana says giving the blonde wink of her own. She slides off the piano, and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You smell good." Brittany comments, burying her nose in Santana's neck, "You smell like sex." She adds, and it makes Santana giggle.

The brunette pulls back, and links her pinky with Brittany's. She grabs her binder off the piano stool, where she'd sat it during Glee, and the two of them make their way out of the room.

My head falls back against the wooden desk, and a long sigh escapes my mouth. _Finally_. I carefully crawl out from underneath the desk, and put the sheet music back in the drawer. I glance out the doorway, my eyes scanning the room just to be sure that they were completely gone.

When I see no sign of them, I quickly make my way out of the room and over to my stuff that was sitting on one of the chairs. Thankfully they were too busy to notice, it was even still sitting there.

I gather up my things quickly with shaky arms. I'm way too flustered and just, I don't even know. I'm not sure what I am feeling, but I know there is no way, I can concentrate enough to rehearse right now. I'll go home, take a hot bath, and hopefully wash everything away. I feel gross, and embarrassed mainly. Witnessing someone have sex, just does something to a person. And it's not a good something.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around quickly. Santana's standing frozen in the doorway looking at me with wide eyes. My eyes are just as big as hers.

"Brittany forgot her stuff." She mutters, finally snapping out of her shocked daze. She shakes her head and a scowl quickly replaces her gaped mouth as she walks over to Brittany's chair to grab her binder, that was underneath. "How long have you been in here?" She asks carefully, as she slowly picks the item up off the ground. Her eyes don't meet mine, and she's fiddling with the zipper.

I clear my throat and try and calm my racing heart, "I just walked in." I lie. "I was going to rehearse, but I had to run to my locker and then I went to the restroom…"

"I got it, Berry." She snaps, cutting off my rambling. My mouth quickly shuts, and she just storms out of the room.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"Berry saw us." I hear Santana's voice, say quietly as soon as she is out the door. I'm assuming Brittany was waiting in the hallway. I feel my face turn beat red, because she knows I saw them. She knows I was watching them have sex. But maybe she doesn't know I watched the whole thing. Maybe she just thinks I saw and left.

I shake my head, just wanting the thoughts out of my head. I just want to forget all of this happened. I grab my things, and quickly make my way out of the choir room, and to my car.

I walk into school the next morning, and walk over to my locker. I see Finn and Quinn making out next to her locker, and it makes me want to throw up. I shake my head, and force myself to look away from the two of them. I open my locker and place a few books inside, that I had taken home yesterday for homework. I then start to pull out the necessary supplies for my first class.

Not being able to stop myself, I look back over at Quinn and Finn. They're still making out, and just as I'm about to tear my eyes away, I see Santana and Brittany walking down the hallway towards me. My eyes quickly fall to the floor. I can't see them without picturing what happened yesterday. Especially knowing that Santana knows I saw them. She's probably planning my death.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany greets me cheerfully. I bite my lip, and glance up at her, giving her the best smile I can muster up.

My eyes then slide over to Santana, who's eyes are looking down at the ground. "Manhands." She mumbles, trying to sound harsh. It doesn't though. Her voice was deep and so low, I barely heard it. Her eyes never meet mine, and she just pulls Brittany along with her, down the hallway.

Obviously she's not angry, like I thought she'd be. I figured, I would at least get slushied, if not, some sort of physically painful contact. But then it hits me.

She's just as mortified as I am.

**A/N:** Be sure and let know who you'd like to see get caught next! Also if there are any certain spots or positions you'd like them to be caught in! Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate it so much! (:

Tumblr o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr


	3. Susan Brittany's mom

**How I Met Your Mother **

**Chapter 3 **

**Susan Pierce (Brittany's mom) **

**A/N 1: **THank you all so much for the reviews! They definitely inspire me, and look I even got this next chapter up in less than a week! (: Also thank you guys for your input, requests and ideas! Brittany's mother won this time!

**A/N 2:** There is a friends reference, so if you don't watch friends you won't get it, but it's not a big deal. If you want it explained message me! (:

Also to answer a question, yes they will be getting caught by everyone on the show. Glee club members, teachers, parents and maybe sibling.

**Susan's POV **

I'm sitting with Brittany on the couch in the living room. It's Saturday and we've been watching reruns of friends all morning. Saturday morning is always our time to spend with each other. Just the two of us. During the weeks she's so busy with school and Cheerio's, and recently glee club, that I barely get to even see her. Her father is also at work on Saturday's, so we have the house to ourselves.

We normally spend it, eating, watching TV or dancing. This morning both of us were too tired to dance, so we ended up eating breakfast, and flopping down on the sofa for some much needed relaxation.

I glance over at Brittany, and see her texting on her cell phone. I consider saying something to her, because this is supposed to be our time. But the huge smile on her face stops me. She's happy. Whoever she is talking to is making her smile widely, and I don't want to put a stop to that.

"Who ya talkin to?" I ask her, nudging her foot with my own, on the coffee table.

She looks over at me, and blushes, before putting her eyes back down on her phone. It makes me grin, seeing her blush like that. "Santana." She finally answers, before she starts typing out her reply.

It doesn't surprise me really. Her and her best friend Santana are attached at the hip. If they aren't together, then they're talking on the phone, skyping or texting. I watch her finish out her reply, her eyes sparkling, and she's trying to bite back a smile. She know's I'm watching her.

She places her phone down on her lap, and glances over at me, before moving her eyes back to the television. My lips smack together, and I too look back to the show.

A few seconds later, I hear her giggle, and turn to look at her. She's reading another message. "What's she saying? That's go you so giddy?" I ask her with a teasing smile.

Brittany looks at me, and her eyes widen slightly. "Nothing." She says, fighting another smile as her eyes move back down to her phone. Again, she pulls her lip in between her teeth as she responds, and I raise a brow at her.

She looks back over at me, when she finishes, and blushes when she sees me still eying her.

"Can Santana come over?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

I purse my lips together, looking like I'm considering it, which makes her eyes turn even more pleading. I smile, because of course I'm going to say yes. I just like making her squirm. "Sure." I finally answer her with a shrug.

A grin breaks out onto her face, and she does a small fist pump, before picking up her phone once again. I laugh at her, and it just makes her grin bigger.

"Britt?" Santana's voice rings out through the house. I tilt my head back, glancing over my shoulder to the foyer, where I see her, looking around. She's about to make a beeline up the stairs, but Brittany jumps off the couch, and runs over to her, before she hit the first step.

"San," She smiles, before pulling the Latina into a tight hug. It lingers a little longer than I feel a hug between two friends should, but I don't comment on it. They've never really been 'normal' friends. I've noticed this along time ago. I stopped trying to figure them out though.

"I missed you." I hear Santana whisper as she nuzzles her face in Brittany's neck. It makes me chuckle quietly to myself, because they just saw each other yesterday.

I see them turn towards me, and my eyes move back over to the television. Their pinkie's are linked, and they walk around the couch, sitting down next to me. "Hi Santana." I greet her with a warm smile.

She smiles back, craning her neck forward to look at me, past Brittany, who is in between us. "Hi Mrs. P." She greets in return.

My eyes move back down to their fingers that are still curled around each others, and sitting on Brittany's lap. They're sitting close enough so that their thighs touch, and Santana tilts her head down to rest on the blonde's shoulder as her eyes stay focused on friends. Brittany's head automatically rests on top of Santana's like it's a reflex.

A small content smile is on both girls lips and I can't help but smile over at them. I couldn't be more thankful Brittany has a friend like Santana. Someone who loves her and cares about her probably more than she cares about her own life.

On the TV, Phoebe says something that makes us all giggle, and I catch Santana looking at me, "Mrs. P, you remind me so much of Phoebe." She says with a smirk, shaking her head.

I let out a gasp and place a hand over my chest, feigning offense, "Phoebe is kind of dumb. And ditzy." I retort, folding my arms over my chest, "I don't agree with that at all." I add, shaking my head.

Brittany and Santana both smile, "You aren't dumb." Santana says softly. It makes me look back over to her, and I see her soft eyes smiling at me, "You're just very care free, and fun like her." She explains with a shrug, "You're both awesome." She concludes, leaning back against the couch.

A smile forms on my lips, and I chuckle, "Okay, then I'll accept that." I reply, nodding my head. She chuckles in response, putting her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

"You remind me of Ross," Brittany says, looking down at Santana with a giggle.

My brows furrow, and so does Santana's. She looks up at Brittany with confused eyes, "Ross? Why?" She asks, and she sounds disgusted. I personally like Ross, and think he's hilarious, but obviously she doesn't feel the same way. I also don't really see how Santana is like Ross though.

"Because you're a big dork." Brittany answers with a teasing grin, poking Santana's nose with her index finger.

The wrinkles smooth out on Santana's forehead, and she rolls her eyes, but smiles. "I'm not a dork." She says shoving Brittany gently, away from her and into me. I chuckle and push her back off of me.

Brittany laughs loudly, and throws her head back. Santana just pouts at her. "You are. You're a big nerd, just like him." She says, pointing a finger towards the television. "You're just a closeted nerd." She adds, and Santana huffs.

"It's not a bad thing to like learning." Santana grumbles, folding her arms over her chest, and sinking back into the couch.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Brittany says sweetly, turning so that she's facing Santana. Her back towards me. "I think it's adorable." She tells her warmly. Brittany's hand moves up and she places it over one of Santana's forearms. I see her head lean down just inches away from Santana's cheek. "_You're_ adorable," She whispers so quietly that I think maybe I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I direct my eyes back over to the television, feeling like I'm intruding on them. I know it's crazy because she's my daughter, and I was sitting in here first. They chose to come and sit next to me.

I don't hear Santana say anything in response, but I feel Brittany moving next to me, so my eyes glance over at them. Brittany is positioning herself back forwards and Santana lies her head back on the blonde's shoulder with a smile.

"Does that make you Rachel?" Santana asks Brittany quietly. And again, I don't feel like I should be hearing this. I'm tempted to leave the room, but honestly, if they don't want me to hear, then they shouldn't be speaking this close to me.

Brittany grins and turns her head to the side to look at Santana, "You're my lobster." She whispers, nodding her head. It makes Santana beam, and she scoots closer to Brittany.

Grabbing the grocery list off of the counter, I walk into the living room and see Brittany and Santana still sitting on the couch. Santana's legs have made their way onto Brittany's lap, and Brittany is drawing lazy circles on her calves with one hand. The other hand still has her pinky linked with Santana's.

My eyes then move over to the television their eyes are both glued to and see that they're now watching spongebob. I roll my eyes, but can't help smile at them watching cartoons. "Girls, I'm going to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" I ask, making my way to the back of the couch.

Santana's head tilts back and she looks up at me with a smile, "No thanks Mrs. P." She tells me, before directing her eyes back to the show. Brittany doesn't respond.

I tap the top of her head with my list, and she simply nods her head, not taking her eyes off the television screen. "Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so." I tell them, as I make my way to the front door. I pause at the front door, waiting to see if either will acknowledge me, or the fact that I'm leaving, but they sit glued in their spots, eyes fixated on the animated show. I just roll my eyes once again, and walk out the door.

I get home from the store and open the front door, carrying a paper grocery bag in one arm. There are more in the car, but I needed a free hand to open up the door. I walk through the living room to see if Santana and Brittany are still in their same spots.

My eyes widen and I just about drop the bags when I see them. They're still on the couch, but Santana is straddling Brittany's lap with her tongue down my daughters throat. Santana's shirt is missing, and Brittany's hands are greedily massaging her breasts over her bra.

I swallow hard, and my eyes dart around the room trying to decide what to do. I quickly make my way into the kitchen, and place the bag down on the table. My hands come down to land on the island and I let out a long deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart, and thoughts.

I've known that their friendship hasn't been normal, but I never thought, they'd actually taken anything to this level. A part of me has thought for awhile now that they'd liked each other in that way, but no part of me thought, they'd ever acknowledged the feelings. A part of me, thought they were even oblivious to the feelings. Obviously not.

I glance back out the door to make sure I had successfully made it into the kitchen without being heard. When I see them still in a heated lick lop, I let out a small relieved sigh. However, I don't feel so relieved anymore when I hear a moan escape one of their mouths.

This is my baby girl. I don't have a problem with her dating Santana. Or experimenting with her. Whatever it is that they're doing, but I'd like to continue to be able to play dumb, and think she hasn't had sex. If I actually witness it or hear it, I can't do that anymore.

I want to break them up, but I'm afraid that it'll just be more awkward than this. And obviously they don't want me to know that they are together. I don't want to force them out of the closet, or to explain anything to me. I want them to come to me when they are ready. All I have to do is go upstairs, or escape back out to my car. I cant wait them out, and then just play dumb. I never saw this. I never heard it.

Another moan echoes off the walls, and I look over at them. Santana is grinding her hips down into Brittany, and Brittany's hands are gripping at the brunette's butt, pushing her into her even more.

I don't think I'll ever be able to play dumb, and forget this. It's going to haunt me forever.

"Baby, my mom will be home any minute." Brittany whispers. I look back over to see if they're stopping, but Santana's just moved her mouth down to Brittany's neck. I watch one of Santana's hands snake down in between them, and slip into Brittany's sweats. My eyes widen, and I quickly look away, and walk back over to the kitchen island.

My hands cover my face, and I breathe heavily into my hands. "Okay, okay, okay." I sigh, standing back up. I take in a deep breath, and decide to put a stop to this. I make my way back over to the door, and see Brittany's head thrown back against the couch, small whimpers escaping her lips.

Santana's hand is moving inside of her sweats, and Brittany's hips are bucking wildly into her. Santana's lips are sucking and biting at Brittany's neck. "Baby, you feel so fucking good." Santana groans, before biting down on Brittany's neck.

I decide that I should probably walk through the front door, so it won't be obvious I've been in the kitchen, and have been watching them for the last few minutes. Brittany's eyes are shut tight, and Santana's are closed as she sucks on Brittany's neck.

I take in a deep breath and walk as quietly and as quickly as I can into the living room. My hearts racing, and I just hope to god they don't look up, because this would be so awkward.

"I'm so close Santana," Brittany moans out. I chance a glance over at them, making sure they're still not looking over at me. They aren't. "My clit, baby, rub my clit…" Brittany moans, and it makes my stomach ache. I can't stand hearing my baby talk like this.

I finally get to the door just as I hear Brittany scream out. She pants Santana's name out, only actually getting the last few letters out. I reach for the front door, and slowly pull it towards me hoping it doesn't squeak like it does sometimes.

"How do you feel?" I hear Santana ask sweetly, just before I can quietly get the door shut. I quickly make my way to the car, and grab another bag, before slamming the door shut, hoping they hear it.

I make my way back up the sidewalk, "Brittany? Santana?" I yell right before opening the door, giving them even more of a warning. I just hope they hear me. I twist the doorknob, and shut my eyes, praying that they're decent when I open it.

I push it all the way open and walk inside. I shut it behind me, before slowly turning towards them. I sigh in relief when I see Santana sitting next to Brittany. There faces are flushed, and Santana is hastily adjusting her shirt. I inwardly roll my eyes, because they're trying to hide something from me that I'd seen way too much of already. They just aren't aware.

"Can you girls help me with these groceries?" I ask, making my way into the kitchen. They jump off the couch, and follow behind, quickly.

Santana starts putting the groceries in their respected places, avoiding eye contact with me, and it makes me smirk. I can tell she's got a lot of nervous energy, she's trying to burn off, by quickly maneuvering around the kitchen.

I look over at Brittany and see her paused in the doorway, eyeing the grocery bag that was already sitting on the counter. _Shit_. She knows I had just carried in one. And now there are two.

Her eyes meet mine, and she narrows them. I just bite my lip, and her eyes widen. She knows, I saw them. She clears her throat awkwardly, and grabs a bag of chips from the bag, carrying them over to the pantry. Her face is bright red, and I can tell she's now also avoiding eye contact.

I just walk back out to the car to get the rest of the bags.

Brittany walks back into the house, after walking Santana out to her car. I glance over at her from my spot on the couch. She closes it slowly, and swallows hard, before standing up straight, and turning towards me. Our eyes meet, and her widen slightly, and her face turns pink once again.

"Come here honey." I tell her, patting the spot text to me.

She looks hesitant, but I smile warmly at her, and pat the spot once again. Reluctantly, she walks over, and sits down. Her eyes are on the ground, and her fingers are tangling together nervously. "Did you see?" She asks quietly.

I simply nod my head, and she sees me out of the corner of her eye, because she nods also.

"I'm so sorry." She gasps, burying her head in her hands. She shakes her head, and I hear a sob escape her lips.

It confuses me, and I pull her into me. "What are you sorry for?" I ask, completely caught off guard by her reaction. I figured she'd be embarrassed yes, but not upset.

Her body shudders as another sob wracks her body. She picks her head up out of her hands, but her eyes stay on the floor. "I don't know." She says honestly, shrugging her shoulders, "I just don't want you to hate me." She admits quietly, before another sob tumbles out of her lips

My eyes widen at the admission. How could she ever think I would hate her. "Baby, why would you even think that?" I ask her confused, "Have I ever said or done anything that would make you think, I wouldn't accept this. Accept you?" I ask, my voice completely serious. "I love you, and I don't care if you're gay." I assure her. "I mean, that is, if you are." I say with a shrug. "Are you guys just experimenting? Or do you think you are gay?"

Brittany shrugs before pulling away from me. She wipes her tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I don't know if I am." She admits, "It's confusing." She says, shaking her head.

I nod my head silently, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth. I can't imagine something like this begging easy.

"But I do know that I love her." She admits, her eyes meeting mine.

My eyes widen slightly, and they search hers. She's nothing but sincere and serious with the confession. She really does love Santana. This is the most confident I've ever seen her. Except when she's dancing. But this may even beat that out.

I smile, and place a comforting hand on her leg, "Does she love you?" I ask watching her tentatively.

Her eyes drop again, and her face falls. She shrugs again. "I don't know." She says simply. "She doesn't really like talking about it."

I sigh, and nod my head knowingly. "Well, this kind of thing can be hard. And confusing, like you said." I explain to her. She stays silent. "Just give her some time." I tell her, ducking my head down, to try and meet her eyes. When I find ocean blue's I give her a gentle smile, and squeeze her thigh. "I know she cares about you a lot Brittany, and it wouldn't surprise me, if she feels the same way." I admit honestly.

And I believe that 100%. I can't believe, I've been so oblivious to what's right in front of my face. I should have noticed it a long time ago. Now that I think about it, it was completely obvious. If it was a snake, it would have bit me in the ass. They love each other.

"Okay." Brittany finally says, nodding her head. She leans back on the couch, and rests her head against my shoulder. "Thank you." She says quietly. I just wrap my arms around her, and place a kiss on the top of her head.

**A/N: So I decided to take a sweeter route with this chapter rather than just pure smut. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it! (: Let me know if you did or not. I can just continue pure smut, it you guys would like! **

**Also everyone let me know who you'd like to see next! I tally it up, and whoever wins is who is next ! (: **

**Tumblr: ** o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr


	4. Puck

Exposed

Puck

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait guys! On all my stories! It was recently my 21st Birthday, and I'm also in the process of moving so, I've just been super busy!

"Alright, vodka, rum, tequila, everclear," I name off, as I got through the bottles of liquor on my kitchen counter. My mom's out of town like usual with her hot piece of the week. Which means, party at Puckerman's. "Where is the beer?" I question myself, spinning around to eye the rest of the counter. "Did I forget beer? Seriously?" I slap my forehead because, I'm really losing my touch.

Ever since Quinn and this whole baby thing, I haven't been the Noah Puckerman that I used to be. It wasn't until it rudely got pointed out to me with some harsh words and a slushy by Dave Karofsky that I noticed it. I've become totally whipped, and it's time to do something about it. Which is why this party tonight is going to help prove them wrong. Noah Puckerman hasn't lost his touch.

I storm out of the kitchen and into the living room where I see Santana and Brittany on the couch. They look startled and Santana shifts slightly away from the blonde. I narrow my eyes at them, but I don't have time to question why they're acting strange. Frankly, I don't care.

"I forgot beer." I tell them, letting my hands rest on my hips.

Santana gives me an annoyed look. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?" She asks harshly. She's been even more of a bitch lately than she used to be to me. Maybe it has something to do with me sleeping with Quinn and getting her pregnant. It may also be because I won't sleep with her anymore. Not that she's really even attempted to sleep with me either lately. In fact she never did attempt to sleep with me. She just never said no if I asked her. Unless she was hanging out with Brittany.

I roll my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "You're supposed to be helping me get ready for the party. That's why you are here." I tell her pointedly. If there is anyone better at throwing parties' than me, then it's Santana. She's here to help make sure this goes over smoothly, putting me back on top. But all she's done is sit in here with Brittany, doing god knows what. I knew it was going to happen as soon as she showed up with Brittany. I have nothing against Brittany. She's a real cool chick and she's smoking hot, but Santana gets too distracted around her.

She just gives me another annoyed look and huffs.

"Just stay here, in case people show up. I'll go and get it." I tell her, grabbing my car keys. She smiles over at Brittany and nods her head at me.

o00o

I get back to my house, carrying two cases of 24 packs in my arms. I step up to the door and kick it a few times, hoping Santana will at least have the decency to open it for me.

A few minutes pass and the door still remains closed. I let out a frustrated sigh and kick it even harder. Although the last thing I need to do is a kick a hole in it. My mother will kill me. "Santana! Brittany!" I shout loudly.

Seconds later, the door opens and Brittany smiles widely at me. "Hi." She greets me, and I just give her a sarcastic smile and brush past her.

"What the hell, these things are heavy. I know you heard me." I say, breezing past the couch that Santana is still sitting on. Her hands are running through her hair and she just rolls her eyes.

I make my way into the kitchen and set down the boxes. I start to make my way out, but Santana walks through the doorway. "Is that all you got?" She asks, brows furrowing. Obviously disapproving.

"No, the rest is in the truck. Come help me." I demand, walking out of the kitchen, before she could say no.

We walk into the living room and see Brittany walking in the door carrying one 24 pack with both hands. At least someone is willing to help me out. "Here Britt, let me get it." Santana tells her, taking the box from the blonde's hand.

Brittany smiles shyly at her, and Santana smiles back before taking it into the kitchen. I just roll my eyes and walk out to my truck. Sometimes it seems like Santana is more whipped by Brittany, than I am by Quinn, and they aren't even dating.

When I get back into the kitchen I see the two of them pulling out the bottles of beer, and sticking them into an ice chest. I was planning on just leaving them in the boxes on the counter, but this was probably a good idea. Cold beer is definitely better than warm. 'Bout time, Santana does something useful today.

I walk over and pull a few more bottles out of the box and slide then across the island to help them out, without a word. Santana seems to be doing all the work, Brittany is just standing there, lazily handing her bottles and eating ice out of the chest.

"Britt, stop eating all of the ice." Santana tells her with a chuckle. She picks up a piece of her own and flicks it at the blonde, making Brittany gasp in surprise. She looks up at Santana who just has a teasing smile on her face, giving her a look that says, 'What are you gonna do about it?'

Brittany narrows her eyes and spits the piece of ice out of her mouth, shooting it towards Santana who shrieks, and bats it away before it can hit her square on the forehead.

They both grab a handful of ice and start throwing it at each other. Honestly, this is kind of hot, watching them fight like this and throw ice, but they're making a mess. And I have a party to host in only like half an hour. The kitchen can't be flooded with water. Plus, what will keep the beer cold? "Ladies!" I shout, grabbing Brittany's hand, that was full of ice. "You're making a mess. Save the ice for the booze." I tell them, giving Santana a pointed look.

She rolls her eyes at me and lets out a huff of air as Brittany's drops the ice back into the ice chest.

I slowly let go of Brittany's arm, once I feel safe enough that she won't continue throwing ice. I watch them for a brief second before taking a step back, to continue taking beer bottles out of the box.

Santana has a single piece of ice in her hand and she throws it at Brittany, quickly, before dropping her hand back down, like she's done nothing wrong. The ice cube goes right down Brittany's shirt, and the blonde's eyes widen, and she jumps a little.

"Score." Santana says with a smirk.

Brittany starts digging around in her shirt, trying to find the ice, and I have to admit this is really hot. She seems to not be able to find it, and I'm quick to offer her my services. "Need a hand?" I ask her, walking towards her with a sly grin.

Santana glares at me and steps between us. "I think she can handle it Puckerman." She spits out, poking me in the chest. I take a step back and raise my hands in defense.

"Okay, maybe you wanna help her out?" I ask Santana, waggling my brows at her. "That's a better idea." I add, nodding my head, to encourage her.

"I got it!" Brittany cheers, holding the tiny cube up in victory. Her smile is wide, and as disappointed as I am that I didn't get to see Santana's hand down Brittany's shirt, I can't help but grin at her. She's the only girl that can make me smile like this. Brittany is one of those girls, that no one can not like, or not smile at. She's just innocent and all unicorns and rainbows. Like all the time. It's totally rad.

Santana smiles at her also, and that just proves my point. Satan doesn't smile at anyone. If Brittany can make this girl smile, she can make anyone smile. "Keep unloading." She tells me, waving her hand towards the boxes of beer.

I do as I'm told and keep passing bottles over to them.

Santana leans forward and takes the ice cube that was between Brittany's fingers into her mouth sucking half on the blonde's fingers into her mouth also. It makes Brittany grin widely, and let out a small giggle.

o0o0o

It's almost midnight now, and the party is in full swing. I've got to say, it's my best work. Pretty much everyone from our school is here, plus a handful of people from other school's in the area. Everyone seems to be having a good time, no fights have broken out, and the cops haven't been called. Success.

I spot Brittany and Santana on the dance floor, dancing together. Both have red cups in their hands, and I can easily tell that they're drunk. One major give away is that Brittany has her shirt off. Also, Santana is grinding against her, her hands roaming the blonde's torso. She always seems to get touchy feely when she's drunk. I think she's like a horny drunk or something. If I wasn't with Quinn, I'd definitely go insert myself between the two of them. Santana's pretty easy in general, but when she's drunk, she's even easier.

I see Quinn over on my couch, talking to Mercedes and Tina. She has a drink in her hand, and it makes me slightly nervous. When she drinks a lot she tends to get angry. And when she gets angry, it's somehow always directed at me. Everything is my fault. Even the fact that the sky is blue, pisses her off, and it's somehow my fault.

I walk over to her and sit down on the arm of the couch, next to her. She smiles up at me, and puts her hand on my thigh. Okay, maybe she hasn't drank that much. Thank god. "Hey babe." I greet, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

She smiles back at me, and tugs on my arm so that I fall onto the couch, next to her.

"You guys having a good time?" I ask, looking to her, before glancing over at Mercedes and Tina. They're giggling and nod their head enthusiastically.

"Oh here we go." Quinn says, rolling her eyes. It confuses me, then I follow her gaze out to the dance floor, where I see Santana sobbing.

Brittany stops dancing and pulls her into a tight hug. Santana fights it for a brief second, before collapsing in the blonde's arms, burying her face into Brittany's neck. "What's wrong with her?" I ask confused.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and pulls them away from Santana and over to me. "Probably nothing. You know how she gets, when she drinks." Quinn tells me. Oh yeah. "Her cup is probably empty or something." She says with a shrug. "It'll be the end of the world for her."

I watch Brittany pull Santana off of the dance floor and they make their way up the stairs. I'd deemed the upstairs off limits for everyone, and hired a girl, Lauren as security, to make sure nobody gets passed. But of course, Santana was on the list to be allowed, as long as it wasn't with some dude to go and have sex. There's no way I'm letting people have sex in my bed. That's just gross.

"Quinn, you want to dance?" I ask her, turning my attention back to her.

She nods and stands up, pulling me up with her.

o0o0o

Me and Quinn make our way up the stairs and down the hallway, somehow without breaking our kiss. It'd taken a lot longer to get up the stairs, but it seemed like a better idea than actually pulling away.

We make it to my bedroom, and I reluctantly pull away to pull out my key to unlock my door. Sure Lauren is a badass, but I had to be sure.

I go to put the key in the lock, but notice the door isn't even shut all the way. "Santana and Brittany must have come in here." I tell Quinn. She nods in response. Her lips are all puffy, and her chest is heaving slightly. Fuck, she's so hot. "I'll tell them to get out." I say quickly, pushing the door open.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to tell them to get out, I freeze in my spot. My mouth drops open and I hear Quinn gasp behind me.

Santana is lying back on my bed and Brittany is straddling her. They're making out very heavily, and their hips are rocking into each other's like their lives depend on it. _Holy fuck. _

"Not again." Quinn mumbles. I turn back to look at her, and she's got her face buried in her hands as she backs away from my bedroom.

"Again?" I ask, still completely shocked. I know Santana is a horny drunk, but I never thought, she was into chicks. Or would even just hook up with them. I thought she just found random guys.

Quinn breathes in deeply and lets her hands slide away from her face, "I caught them at cheer camp the summer before freshman year." She tells me, making my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

The shock wears off quickly, and a smirk forms on my lips. "That's so hot." I say, before even thinking twice. She reaches out and hits my arm, making me wince, "Ow!" I exclaim, rubbing my arm. She just glares at me. Right, obviously not the right thing to say. But come on, it's totally hot. They've been getting on for like a year and half now. Now I know why Santana always ditches me to over to Brittany's.

"Come on, let's just go back downstairs." She tells me. She turns around and heads for the staircase, but I glance back into my bedroom, hearing a moan slip through the crack in the door.

They're in their same positions, but with a lot less clothing. Santana is in the process of pushing Brittany's underwear down. Once they're off, and thrown across my bedroom, they're completely naked.

"Puck!" Quinn, shouts, quietly.

I jump and tear my eyes away from the two, and look over at her. She has her arms folded tightly across her chest, and she's tapping her foot. She has one brow raised, glaring at me. I know I'm in trouble, but god this is so hot. This is like a once in a life time opportunity. Can I really just walk away from this? No way.

I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Seriously?" She asks me, clearly annoyed, when I look back into my bedroom.

They're making out heavily, and Santana's hands are squeezing Brittany's ass, pushing her down into herself. I can hear the breathy moans, tumbling from both of their lips. Brittany's hands are squeezing desperately at Santana's boobs, and holy fuck this is hot as hell. It's like live porn. live _lesbian_ porn.

I hear Quinn stomp down the stairs with a huff. I know I need to go after her. I know I need to stop watching, but damn. I just can't. My mind is screaming at me to walk away, but my body just won't move.

"Brittany…" Santana moans, pulling away from the blonde. Brittany leans her forehead against Santana, not stopping the movement of her hips. "Fuck, Britt, I need you. I need you to fuck me." She moans desperately. Her eyes squeeze shut, and her jaw falls slack. She's gasping for air, and her fingers are digging into Brittany's ass.

I've never seen Santana as sexy as she is right now. She's never like this, when we were together. She was controlling and she never spoke. She barely even moaned. She just pushed me down, climbed on top and rode me until she came. If I'd come before her, she'd make me finger her until she came too. Then she'd just get up and leave.

Honestly, I'd never thought anything of it, because that was all I wanted. I was happy with the way things were. She's smoking hot and I was gettin' it on a regular basis, without all the emotions and drama, that most girls give. Santana's always been very detached and emotionless during sex. It's like a guys dream come true. But now as I'm watching her, I kind of wish, she would have been like this during. She's hot as hell right now. Begging for Brittany. God, I could never picture her begging. She's always the one in control. She _is_ whipped as hell.

Brittany pulls away from Santana and sits up, still straddling her. She lifts up one of Santana's legs, and throws it over her shoulder. "You want me baby?" Brittany asks, hovering her center right over Santana's, but not grinding down.

Santana gasps, and reaches out for Brittany, nodding her head furiously. Her hands land on Brittany's hips, and I can see her trying to push the blonde down as she bucks her hips upwards. "Please…" Santana breaths out.

Brittany grins and lowers herself. Their core's meet and both girls let out loud moans at the contact.

_Fuck_.

I feel a stir in my pants, and I want to badly to whip it out and jack off to this shit. But even I'm not that big of a perv. Okay, maybe I am, but I don't want Quinn walking back up here and catching me. I'm already in enough trouble with her. Even worse, I don't want them seeing me do it. I'll just store the sight in my brain for later. God knows, I won't be getting any from Quinn anytime soon. I'll need this.

"Harder," Santana moans out. One of her hands grips onto Brittany's forearm, that is holding the blonde up. The other hand is groping at her own boob.

Brittany does as she's told, and she starts thrusting down into Santana, harder and faster. She leans down, hovering over Santana, making the brunette's leg go all the way down against her own chest. _Shit,_ she's flexible.

"Fuck, Santana…" Brittany whines. Her head drops down onto Santana's shoulder, and she lets out a few high pitched whines as her hips rock frantically down into Santana. "You feel so good," Brittany moans out.

Santana slides her hand up and let's it tangle into Brittany's blonde locks. She pulls her down into a deep kiss. The kiss is sloppy and it's all tongues and teeth. It looks like something straight out of a porno. Only with a little bit more emotion. They actually look and sound like they are truly enjoying it, unlike porn starts. You can so tell that that shit is fake. Not that it's not still hot.

"Are you close?" Brittany asks, after a few minutes of nothing but breathy whines, and moans. Her voice is strained, and desperate.

Santana nods her head frantically, beneath her. She opens her mouth to voice her answer, but nothing but a gasp comes out. Her arms wrap around Brittany's back, gripping tightly at her, pulling her even further into to her.

Brittany leans down and starts sucking hard on Santana's neck. It's going to leave a huge ass bruise, and I'm going to have a blast with that one. Now that I actually know who gave Santana the hickey, I'll give her a hard time. Normally when random ones pop up that I know I didn't give her, I don't comment, because I assume it's from some dude.

"Britt," Santana breathes out. "I'm…I'm gonna…" She tries saying, but gets cut short. She lets out a gasp mid sentence, followed by a long moan of Brittany's name. Her hips are erratically bucking up into Brittany, and her eyes squeeze shut tightly.

"Shit, you're so sexy San." Brittany moans, her face hovering inches above Santana's, watching her come undone. "Oh god, I'm gonna come too." Brittany announces. She thrusts wildly into Santana, there cores slipping together even easier, because of the extra wetness.

Santana eventually stops bucking her hips, and Brittany's slow down, as she rides through the last waves of her orgasm. Santana moans underneath her, her hands sliding down to Brittany's ass once again.

"B.." Santana gasps. Her back arches against the bed, and she tries pushing her hips down into the bed, trying to get away from Brittany's thrusting. She must be feeling too sensitive now, the way she's shying away from Brittany.

Brittany giggles, and stops thrusting into her. She gently places Santana's leg back down on the bed, and positions herself in between Santana's legs, dropping down on top of her.

Santana doesn't seem to mind the extra weight. She lets out a content sigh and wraps her arms around Brittany's back as the blonde nuzzles her face into Santana's neck.

_Wow_, that was the hottest thing, I've ever seen.

I look down, and notice that I am definitely sporting a tent in my jeans. That's not at all surprising. Whatever, I'll go in the bathroom and take care of it, before I go find Quinn. Hopefully, she hasn't been drinking.

I start to walk away, but then I hear a sob, coming from inside my room. I look back inside and see Santana with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Brittany pulls back and looks just as confused as I do. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asks, gently, wiping away some of her tears. It's a pointless action because twice as many just replace the ones she wiped away.

"I'm so sorry," Santana chokes out, her face contorting, as more sobs wrack her body.

Brittany rolls off of her, and pulls Santana into her arms, letting out soothing noises. Her hands starts rubbing gentle circles on Santana's back, and the other, finds one of Santana's hands and laces their fingers together on top of Brittany's stomach.

"What are you sorry for?" Brittany asks, clearly as confused as I am.

They just had mind blowing sex, from what it looked like to me. What the hell is she upset about. But then I remember she's drunk, and it could be anything.

"I…You're so perfect…." Santana sobs, into the blonde's shoulder. I just roll my eyes. Drunk Santana can be a handful. "And I'm…I'm….not." She finishes, with a loud wail. Her cries grow louder, and she becomes even more distraught.

It makes me uncomfortable. I never know how to deal with girls crying. Especially Santana, because she never does it. Unless it's something stupid like the time she started sobbing because Rachel burnt some muffins one night, while we were having a Glee party at Rachel's house. She was obviously drunk, and she held one in her hands the rest of the night, cradling it and sobbing over the 'poor muffin'.

But this seems different. It seems like she's actually upset about something.

I realize quickly that I don't have to go to the bathroom and jack off anymore. Watching Santana sob, definitely cooled me down. Good, I should go find Quinn anyway.

Not wanting to watch the two anymore, I quietly close the door back, and walk downstairs to find my angry girlfriend.

o0o0o

I wake up the next morning, but I quickly shut my eyes. The room is bright as hell, and my head is pounding. _Fuck_. I slowly open them once again, blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the harsh light. I look around at my surroundings and notice I'm passed out on the couch.

I try and sit up, but realize Quinn is lying on top of me, preventing me from doing so. I look down at her, and she's sound asleep, her head resting on my chest. Thankfully, she's not angry at me anymore.

She'd yelled at me for about half an hour outside last night. But thankfully, I'm awesome and just had to turn on the Puckerman charm, and she was putty in my hands again.

I don't really remember much else from the night, or how I ended up on my couch. Why did we not make it up to my bed?

I look around the room and notice Rachel, sleeping underneath my coffee table.

The house is a mess, and damn, that's going to suck to clean up. But it was a damn good party. Totally worth it.

Footsteps are heard across the room, and I turn to see Santana and Brittany walking down the stairs. They both have on one of my Tshirts and some of my basketball shorts. Their hair is pulled back into messy pony tails. They look just as bad as I suspect I do. Everyone must have had a rough night.

They make their way into the living room and sit down on the love seat across from the couch, we're laying on. Santana's eyes glance down at Rachel, and she reaches out, nudging the girl with her foot.

Rachel just groans and rolls over, before falling asleep once again.

I look up at them, and suddenly everything from last night comes flooding back into my mind. A grin appears on my face. "What?" Santana snaps, a scowl on her face. You'd think for someone who got laid last night, she'd be in a little bit of a better mood.

"Nothing." I say with a shrug, still grinning at them. Santana's eyes narrow, but she soon just scoffs and looks away. She throws herself back against the couch, and lets out a heavy sigh.

I feel Quinn stir on top of me, and she sits up slowly. She rubs her face, then looks around the room, glancing at Santana and Brittany, to Rachel then over to me. She smiles at me and leans down kissing me. "Morning."

"Morning." I greet back with a smile. She situates herself on my thigh, leaning back against the couch, and we fall into a silence. We're all still trying to wake up, and shake the sure signs of a hangover.

I look back over at Santana and Brittany. Santana is laid back against the couch with her eyes shut, and Brittany is sitting up next to her, playing with the hem of my shirt. I notice the huge mark on Santana's neck, and the grin returns to my face. "That's a pretty gnarly hickey." I point out, eying the huge bruise on Santana's neck.

Her eyes widen slightly and she slaps her hand over her neck. Obviously she'd forgotten to hide it like she had probably planned. I feel Quinn, tense against my legs and I glance over at her. She's biting down on her lip an she looks nervous. I just look back over at Santana. It's not like I'm going to out her or anything, I just want to have a little fun.

As quickly as the fear in Santana's eyes had appeared, it disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. "Whatever." She shrugs, letting her hand fall to her lap. "I hooked up with some guy last night." She says, nonchalantly.

I glance over at Quinn who rolls her eyes, but leaves it at that. I just smirk, and look back over at the two of them. Brittany's eyes are cast down as she continues playing with the shirt that's way too big for her. I expected her to look nervous, or guilty, but she just looks upset.

"I'm hungry." Quinn says, before anyone could continue on the subject. She stands up, from the couch, and looks down at me. "Let's go to Ihop or something." She says, reaching her hand out to help me up.

I stand up with her and so do Brittany and Santana. "What are we going to do with the hobbit?" Santana asks. We all turn our attention back down to Rachel who is still sound asleep, curled up under the table, snuggling a bottle of tequila.

"Leave her." I shrug.

They all agree, and we walk out the door.

Brittany and Santana crawl into the backseat of my truck, and Quinn of course takes the passenger seat. I glance in my rear view mirror at the two of them, as I'm driving down the road. Brittany still looks a little down, and Santana looks, something I've never seen her before; guilty.

They're not talking and giggling like they normally are. That's when I know something is definitely up. I glance over at Quinn, and she's watching them through the mirror also. She looks over at me, and just shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know what's going on either.

But honestly I don't think Santana and Brittany even know what is going on.

**A/N: As always, let me know what you think please! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so please let me know what you think! Also let me know who you'd like to see next, and if there are any ways, or positions you'd like to see them in! Strap ons? more scissoring? Fingering, oral? Let me know!**


	5. Sam

Exposed

Sam

A/N: This was inspired and written for Bramtana week! (:

I pull the popcorn out of the microwave, wincing as it burns my fingers and throw it onto the counter. I grab a pretty good sized bowl out of the cabinet to put the popcorn in, but decide to let the bag cool down a minute. So as I wait, I walk to the fridge to grab a few sodas.

I can hear Brittany and Santana giggling in the living room and I roll my eyes. They're supposed to be picking out the movie, but I doubt they've gotten very far. It's normally useless for them to do anything together. They get too distracted and it takes an hour even to just pick a freaking movie. I normally separate them and send one to get snacks and the other to pick the movie. But today Brittany demanded she help Santana choose the movie.

When we first started these movie nights, I'd already have a movie picked out when they would get to my house, but Santana never agreed with it. She'd always say hell no, and put it back on the shelf and proceed to pick another. So now instead of wasting my time picking out the movie and wasting time arguing, I just let them pick it out.

I place the soda's on the counter and then grab a few bags of chips out of the pantry. Cheetos for Brittany, Doritos for Santana and BBQ lays for myself. Deciding the popcorn is cool enough to touch by now, I pull the bag opened and dump it into the big bowl.

Carefully, I load everything in my arms and walk into the living room. The two of them are standing in front of the shelf. Brittany is behind Santana with her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist and she's kissing and nipping at Santana's neck making the Santana giggle.

"Would you please just pick a movie?" I ask, annoyed. I put all the snacks down on the coffee table and sit down on the couch. "Britt, you're supposed to be the stern one." I tell her, giving her a disapproving look. Normally Santana is the one who is all over Brittany, distracting her. Brittany is always the one to tell her to cut it out so they can get something done. But right now Brittany is being the distracting one, and Santana has no problem with it.

Santana lets out a huff, and throws a glare over her shoulder at me. It doesn't phase me. I used to be really intimidated by her, and would totally just about pee my pants if she looked at me like that a few months ago. But we've become friends the last couple of months and now I know she's just a big softie who tries to be scary. Honestly Brittany is probably more threatening than Santana, and that's saying something.

If you would have told me a few months ago, Santana and Brittany would be my best friends, I would have laughed in your face. I mean, maybe Brittany because she's sweet and totally awesome, but Santana, that's another story. It all began when I caught her reading a comic book under the bleachers after school one day.

Brittany and Mike were practicing a number for glee and she was waiting on the blonde. Instead of sitting inside with them, she'd migrated out to the football field to read a comic book. I was really confused when I first saw her because come on, who would have thought Santana is really a huge nerd. I was positive she was just using it as a cover up and had like a playboy in front of it or something.

When she'd seen me, she hid it really fast and jumped up. She yelled at me and threatened me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my wits. But trying to calm her down, I'd made a remark about liking comics myself, and told her the one she was reading was a really good one.

I thought for a moment she was going to yell at me again, but she just sighed and agreed with me. It shocked me when she started talking about the book, pointing out the good parts and the bad parts.

I sat with her under the bleachers that day until Brittany was done, reading comics and discussing them. I'd actually had a really good time with her. I didn't even know she could be a decent human being, let alone a complete nerd. I was definitely loving that new side of her I'd discovered. If only she would have shown me that side while we were together. Although, it still wouldn't have worked out for obvious reasons.

When she told me she had to go and meet Brittany, she'd stood up and stashed the books away in her backpack. We headed back towards the building, but before we got inside she turned to me with a scowl. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." She threatened before walking inside in a hurry, leaving me standing outside.

All I could do was smirk. I of course wouldn't tell anyone, but it was funny to me. She's a closet nerd. And honestly I think she'd be more upset if this news got out then when she was forced out of the closet for being gay.

I pull myself from my thoughts and see Brittany and Santana kissing. I groan loudly and stand up, slamming my soda down on the coffee table. They pull apart and look up at me as I walk towards them. "Come on, seriously pick a movie, or I'm going to pick it." I warn them.

Santana rolls her eyes, but grabs a movie off the shelf, after looking them over for a brief second. She tosses it at my chest and drags Brittany over to the arm chair next to the couch.

I look down at the DVD in my hands. The Avengers. Nice.

I put the movie in and walk back over to the couch. Santana is of course sitting on Brittany's lap in the recliner, cuddled up to her. I don't even think it'd be possible for them to get any closer. I can't deny, that I think they're adorable. I've gotten really close to them the last few months, and I love them to death. I also know that they are perfect for each other. I have no doubt that they'll be together for the rest of their lives. It makes me jealous sometimes, knowing they've already found their soulmates.

Part of me thinks I've found mine. The only problem is Mercedes doesn't want to be with me. But she will. I'm working on it.

I hit play when the menu comes up, and I already hear kissing noises from the recliner. My eyes slide over to them and just as I'd thought, they're already making out. "You couldn't even wait for the movie to start?" I ask with a sigh, turning my attention away from them.

They're not usually this bad, but they do sometimes have their moments. Believe it or not we've had multiple movie nights with them only sharing a few small pecks.

"Don't hate just because you're jealous." Santana says, pulling away from Brittany. I look over at her and glare. "What? I know you'd do just about anything to be mackin' on Mercedes right now." She says, and it makes me scowl even harder.

She just gives me a sugary sweet smile, and leans up, reaching for the bag of cheetoes. She opens them up and pulls one out, then offers it to Brittany. Brittany opens her mouth and accepts the cheesy snack with a small giggle. It makes Santana giggle too. Sometimes it's nauseating watching them.

o0o0o0o

We're now a little over half way through the movie, and it's been going better than I thought it would at the start. I thought this was for sure going to be one of the movie nights where they spend the entire movie making out. But they haven't. Santana is totally into the movie, geeking out like only a true nerd could. Brittany's actually been trying to get her mack on but Santana's not even letting it phase her.

Brittany gave up about 30 minutes into the movie, realizing Santana wasn't going to give into her. She didn't seem upset though, she just smiled and shook her head, before leaning back in the chair, moving her eyes back to the movie. She knows how big of a nerd Santana really is, and she's told me on multiple occasions it totally of turns her on. I wish more girls thought like that. I'd be getting laid everyday.

I hear the noise of kissing again, so I glance over at the girls. Brittany is once again, sitting up in the chair with her lips attached to Santana's neck. Santana is still on Brittany's lap, but she's not laid back with her, she'd sat up straight, and edged towards the end of the chair, giving the movie her full attention.

Santana doesn't even seem to notice Brittany's attack on her neck, which makes me smirk. Only a true nerd would rather watch a movie about superhero's than get their mack on with a hot chick. Although she does get it on the reg, so it's not like she's passing up a once in a lifetime opportunity.

When Brittany doesn't let up, Santana quickly turns her head and gives Brittany a peck on the lips and a smile, before turning her head back to the TV. I can tell she was hoping that would tithe the blonde over for the moment. But no such luck. Brittany continues nipping at Santana's neck, and her hands slide under Santana's shirt, caressing her sides.

I see Santana involuntarily shudder when Brittany bites down on her pulse point. She closes her eyes momentarily, and breathes in deeply before focusing back on the movie. "Britt," Santana breaths out in a quiet whiny voice. "Come on this is the best part." She tries explaining. She cranes her neck forward to get Brittany off of her.

Brittany just smiles and pulls Santana back into her. I can see Santana struggle against her slightly, but Santana is too small, and Brittany can easily pull her small frame back like it's nothing.

"Baby, you're so sexy. I love listening to you geek out with Sam." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. It's not a really a whisper though, because I can hear her clearly. Brittany's not really one for whispering or being discreet. She doesn't care who sees or hears anything she does. Sometimes that is a good thing, but other times it's not. For other people anyway.

Santana just smiles, and lets out a small laugh, but her eyes never leave the movie. She tilts her head back slightly and leans into Brittany more, but that's about it. This is actually hilarious to watch. Even more entertaining than the movie.

Brittany's hands slide around to Santana's front, underneath her t-shirt. I can't see her hands but I can see the movements under the shirt over Santana's boobs, and it's obvious what she's doing. "You're turning me on so much right now." Brittany just about moans, before leaning down to suck on Santana's neck.

You'd think this would be awkward for me, but I've seen it enough to be able to block it out. They're always making out and feeling each other up in front of me. Thankfully, they've never gone all the way with me in the room. They at least have the decency to go into another room or leave, when they want to do that.

Really, watching Santana's struggle is cracking me up. I can tell she wants so badly to just push Brittany off and finish the movie. But another part of her wants to say screw the movie and run into another room and ravish Brittany.

"Britt, baby, as soon as the movie is over, we can go and do whatever you want." Santana says, placing a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"But I want you now." Brittany protests. Her hands start moving a more and her lips feverishly attack Santana's neck and shoulder. She's determined to prove her point. She wants Santana, and she wants her now.

I just direct my attention back to the movie. I witness this way too often. At first, seeing them kiss was kind of hot, and I liked watching, even though it made me feel like a bit of a perv. But hey, don't judge. I'm a straight dude, what straight dude, wouldn't want to watch two super hot chicks make out. But seeing as often as I do it's not even a big deal anymore. It kind of lost it's effect.

I hear Santana groan, and I can't help but smirk. She's really struggling right now. I almost want to just pause the movie, and tell them to go get a quickie in and come back. But that just would kill all the fun.

Santana lets out a gasp, and I'm pretty sure she's about 3 seconds to giving in. "Britt, Sam's right there." Santana hisses. It kind of confuses me, because she's never cared about making out in front of me before. In fact I'm pretty sure she loves doing it, because she loves making me uncomfortable. Even though it doesn't really do that anymore. Depends on the situation.

"He's not paying attention, he's totally into the movie." Brittany says back.

I roll my eyes, because how could I really ignore them. They're not even close to as quiet as I guess they think they're being. There is no way someone could not notice them right now. But whatever, like I said, it doesn't even bother me anymore.

A noise, that I've never heard from her, tumbles out of Santana's lips. It's a moan, but not any kind of moan she's ever made while they're making out and messing around. So of course, I turn my head to look at them.

Oh my god.

Santana's still on Brittany's lap, and she's facing forward, leaning back against Brittany. Only thing different is that Brittany's hand is down Santana's pants. Santana's hips are rocking up into Brittany's hand and she's gasping and panting against the side of Brittany's face.

Okay, so maybe _this_ is a little awkward.

I can feel my face heat up, and I slide down on the couch, wishing I could just sink down and disappear into it. That's been our unspoken rule for the last few months. I don't mind if they make out while I'm in the room, but sex is off limits. I mean no, we've never discussed it but that's just common courtesy. I mean honestly it wasn't until recently that I'm even comfortable with them making out around me. I mean nobody wants to be a third wheel while a couple is making out, it's just uncomfortable. But by now I've just gotten used to it.

More moans tumble out of Santana's mouth, and I can feel my face heating up even more. Should I say something? Who would that be more awkward for, me or them? Brittany won't care, but it'd probably mortify Santana. I could use this to my advantage. But should I interrupt them or should I let them finish and then let it be known I heard her later. No, I'll look like a perv for letting them finish while being aware.

I glance back over at the two of them and Santana's hips are bucking wildly against Brittany. Brittany's turned her body to the side and has one leg thrown over Santana's thigh. She's grinding herself into Santana's body just as roughly as she continues working her fingers. They're both moaning and panting desperately and Brittany's still latched on to Santana's neck, groaning into the carmel flesh.

Holy crap.

I feel a little stir in my pants and shift uncomfortably.

I'll still look like a perv, even if I say something right now. It's been at least 10 minutes that I've been sitting here listening to them. They'll have to know I've been watching them.

A particularly loud moan leaves Santana's lips, and I shut my eyes tightly. I feel the tingling in my pants, and I know I'll have to put a stop to this. I can't get a hard on listening to my best friends have sex a few feet away from me. That's just not cool.

"Fuck Santana," Brittany whines. Her voice sounds desperate and so sexy. Okay, no I didn't just think that. I can't think that. Brittany is my friend, and my other friends girlfriend. My _best_ friends. I look back over for some reason. Come on, I'm a teenage dude. You can't hold it against me.

Brittany's face is buried in Santana's neck and her hips are rocking rapidly into Santana. One of her hands is still down Santana's pants, thrusting furiously and the other is groping at Santana's boob.

Santana has one hand reached behind her, tangled in Brittany's hair and the other one is on top of Brittany's hand that is groping at her boob.

They can't honestly think this is discreet.

Okay, I have to do something. I slide back down on the couch, hiding away from them, and look at the TV. I'm going to do it. I'm going to say something. Or maybe, I shouldn't. I mean they have to almost be done right?

"Baby…" Santana pants. Her voice is all high pitched and raspy. I know I shouldn't think it, but I can't help but think she sounds so sexy. They're hot okay. My best friends are hot, and sure I know I don't have a chance with them nor do I want a chance. But hey, I'd be stupid to not acknowledge the fact that they are extremely attractive. "I'm…I'm…" Santana stutters out, but is unable to finish her sentence. She just lets out a gasp followed by a squeak of a moan.

I peek over at the two of them again and see Santana's body go completely rigid against Brittany. Brittany continues rocking against her, her hips picking up their pace even more.

Santana's body relaxes and she exhales deeply. She turns her head and attaches Brittany's lips to her own. The kiss gets sloppier by the second and it looks like something straight out of a porno. It's all tongues and teeth. Finally Brittany just pulls away and buries her face into Santana's shoulder once again. She lets out a frustrated moan and pushes herself even closer to Santana.

"Come for me baby," Santana coos. She reaches her hand down between them and slides her fingers down into Brittany's shorts. Brittany lets out a loud gasp and her hips lose their pace and just start moving erratically.

"Santana," She squeaks out as her body also goes rigid.

Once Brittany comes down from her high she places a light kiss on Santana's neck before picking her head up to look at her girlfriend. "I love you," Santana whispers, her hand coming up to run her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I love you too," Brittany says back. She smiles shyly at Santana before placing her head back on Santana's shoulder. "I'm sorry you missed part of the movie." Brittany apologizes.

Oh yeah, the movie.

I look back over at it and see that it probably only has like 5 minutes left.

"Fuck the movie." Santana replies and I can hear the smirk in her voice. I then hear kissing again and look over at them. They're in a full on heated make out session once again.

Santana's hand slides down Brittany's front, and cups her over her shorts. Oh god, they can't seriously be doing this again.

"Seriously guys!" I finally say, sitting up on the couch and slamming my hand against the arm. I look over at them and they pull apart abruptly, looking at me with wide eyes. I just glare at them and shake my head. I'm not sure if they know I heard them, but they can't be that stupid. They weren't even close to quiet. It's not like they thought I was asleep or anything. Nobody gets that into movie's.

Okay, that's not true. Santana does. When we went to see the new Dark Knight movie, I had tried saying something to her and she didn't even acknowledge me. At fist I just thought, she was ignoring me, but even Brittany tried getting her attention and the brunette didn't even blink. Brittany just laughed and says she always is like that when she's wrapped up in a good movie. She zones out and can't hear anything other than what is being said on the TV.

"What's your problem trouty?" Santana asks with a huff.

Okay, seriously. I don't think she has a clue I know what they just did. "I don't want to hear you two going at it, that's what my problem is." I say, standing up off the couch. I turn the lights on and Santana groans and Brittany buries her head in Santana's shoulder.

I just ignore them and pul the DVD out of the player, because it's over. I put it back in the case and turn back to them. Santana's absentmindedly stroking Brittany's hair and looking at her cell phone as if nothing just happened. Brittany's still got her face buried in Santana's neck. I think she's falling asleep.

"What time is it?" I ask her, making my way back over to the couch. I prop my feet up on the coffee table and grab my bag of chips.

"Almost midnight." She responds quietly. That means Brittany is asleep, or is falling asleep.

"You guys staying over?" I ask popping a handful of chips into my mouth.

She finishes typing something on her phone before looking up at me, "Yeah, if that's cool." She says, shrugging her shoulder slightly. She then remembers Brittany's head is resting on her shoulder and she quickly looks down to make sure she hadn't disturbed her. She hadn't budged.

"Yeah, definitely." I say with a nod. "As long as you don't have sex again." I tell her. I look over again and her eyes are wide. I just smirk at her, and eat another handful of chips. "You guys aren't discreet at all." I tell her with a chuckle.

She bites on the inside of her cheek and looks down at her phone. I can see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. It makes me grin, because its very rare you see Santana embarrassed. "So you were perving on us." She says, looking at me with just her eyes. Her head is still down.

I just raise my brows. _Seriously_. "Perving? You guys started going at it during our movie night. I was right next to you, completely awake and alert. What was I supposed to do?" I ask exasperatedly. She's making me look like the bad guy like I walked in on them or was peeping at them through a hole. "This is my living room. Was I just supposed to leave? No, you guys should have left." I rant. I wasn't even really that mad about it, but the fact that she's getting mad at me, makes me a little angry.

She rolls her eyes, and adjusts herself in the seat. Her eyes move back down to her phone and she doesn't say anything. "Whatever." She finally mumbles.

Whatever is the best that I'm going to get out of Santana. I've learned by now that 'whatever' for Santana is 'I'm sorry.' She just has a hard time actually saying I'm sorry. But I know she really is. You just have to learn Santana language.

"So how's things going with Mercedes?" She asks me, pulling her eyes away from her phone. This is another way of her waving a truce flag. She's not really good at talking about feelings and stuff like this. The first time I'd tried to get her to talk like this, she punched me. But she's getting better. She's not used to having close friends, other than Brittany, so she doesn't really know how to act. But she's learning for sure.

I just shrug, sitting back up on the couch. I put my feet down and rest my elbows on my knee's. "She's still with Shane." I say, rolling my eyes. "The thing is, I know she wants me, but for whatever reason she won't break up with the guy." I explain to her, hoping she can somehow help me understand.

"She doesn't love him. She wants you." She confirms nodding her head. "Look, she's a sweet girl. I mean sure she seems like a bitchy diva, but really, she's a nice girl." Santana says, and I just nod my head, because I agree whole heartedly. "She doesn't want to hurt him. I mean sure she doesn't love him, but she likes him. She'll feel bad leaving him for another guy. She doesn't want to be that girl." Santana explains.

That doesn't really make me feel any better. It definitely makes me understand better, but it gets me nowhere. "So what do I do?" I ask desperately.

"Just keep being your dorky and strangely charming self." She instructs. "Don't get impatient, and don't give up. She wants you, it's only a matter of time, before she can't take it anymore and she leaves that Ogar."

I let out a sigh, but nod my head. She's right, being patient is the only thing I can do. "I'll never give up on her." I tell her honestly.

Santana smiles at me and then looks down at Brittany who is fast asleep in her arms, "Good. Believe me, it's worth it." She says sincerely.

I can't help but smile widely at her. I love seeing this Santana. The one who is proud of who she is, and not dating dudes to try and cover up apart of herself. The best part of herself. I also love seeing her and Brittany together. She's seriously the sweetest girl I know when she's around Brittany. She's like so sweet you'll get a cavity watching her for more than 5 minutes. But hey, she's in love and I'm happy for the both of them.

We sit in a content silence after that. Both of us are on our phones. The TV is on, and running in the background quietly, but I don't think either of us even know what is on. I like that we can just chill together without having to say anything or do anything and it's not awkward or boring.

The silence is broken however when Brittany starts mumbling. I look over at them and see Brittany stirring. Santana is running her fingers through Brittany's hair once again, making shushing noises, trying to sooth her back to sleep. But Brittany is relentless.

"Bed," Is all she says, before burying her face into Santana's neck once again.

Santana smiles and places a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Okay baby." She says, before looking over at me. "We're going to bed." She informs me as if I didn't just hear the conversation. I just nod my head and watch her struggle to get Brittany to stand up with her. "Night Sam," Santana says, before leaning down. She places a kiss to my cheek and gives me a smile.

I smile back, "Night guys." Brittany mumbles a night as they make their way towards the stairs and to my bedroom, where they always make a palette on the floor. "You better not be having sex when I get up there!" I yell back at them with a teasing grin.

Santana simply flips me off, making me chuckle.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I love Bramtana so when I heard it was Bramtana week, I had to do this! (: **

**This is the first one I've done where the person is actually aware of the two of them dating. You guys have any preference on that?  
**


	6. Kurt

**Exposed**

Kurt

**A/N: **Okay so I just want to be sure we all have a few things clear, and we're on the same page. These chapters are really just one shots. This isn't like a multichaptered story. Some of the fics will go together in ways, but basically they stand alone. So if there is any confusion or something bout one chapter not flowing with the last that is why. The first few have kind of gone together so I can understand how it'd be confusing. Also the last one was made specifically for Bramtana week so yes, it's a little OOC. Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoy still! (:

**A/N2**: This one is Kurt and it's set in NYC

**Warning: **This includes pretty heavy dirty talk and is very specific. If you aren't into that turn back now!

I walk into my new apartment, and can't help the giddy smile on my face. I had decided to stay in Lima after graduation because not only was Blaine still there, but because I hadn't gotten into NYADA. I'd been thoroughly disappointed. Not only because I hadn't gotten in but because I was over confident and hadn't applied to any other schools.

I'd stayed in Lima for a very short time before becoming miserable. I had no classes, and basically no job. I just helped my dad run the shop when he wasn't in town. Not the glamourous lifestyle, I'd pictured myself in at this point in my life. Don't get me wrong, Blaine made it a lot easier, but I still was unhappy.

He knew I was also, and he'd been perfect, because he wasn't offended. He knew my being unhappy had nothing to do with him. But I have dreams, and being stuck in Lima after graduation wasn't one of them. Which is why he'd helped me apply to some jobs in New York and colleges for next semester.

After a few weeks, I'd finally landed a small job working for a fashion magazine. I'd contacted Rachel immediately and found out her and Santana were living together, and currently looking for a third roommate. I was shocked at first, because Santana is evil and pretty much made Rachel's life a living hell. But thankfully, she's apparently matured and grown up since our first few years at McKinley. She's still Santana, but she's better. Honestly, I don't now if I'd like her if she didn't throw out an insult every now and then. It's a part of her charm. I'd even noticed a change in her after coming out of the closet. She was still mean, but it was more tolerable. And you could tell it was all out of love. She's got a tough exterior, but she's really a softie.

When I get home I spot Santana on the couch texting on her cell phone. The TV is on but she's too distracted by her cell phone. "Hey roomy!" I say excitedly, sitting down on the sofa next to her. She just grunts in response and doesn't look over at me. "I was thinking for my first night here with you guys we could have a movie night." I suggest with a hopeful smile.

She doesn't respond for a few long seconds. She finishes up her text and then drops her phone on her lap before looking over at me. "Whatever," She says with an eyeroll. "But no stupid musicals, or movies made from like the 1600's." She says, making _me_ roll _my_ eyes. They didn't even make movies back then.

"How about we put it to a vote?" I challenge. "Only seems fair." I shrug. It's really not fair though, because me and Rachel are like the same person. And she knows she won't win.

She gives me a scowl, but I just grin at her. "You guys can watch what you want, but if it's a musical, I won't be involved." She snaps back. Her phone goes off in her lap and she quickly picks it up reading over the message. It makes her frown turn right into a smile.

"Talking to Britt?" I ask, leaning back on the couch. I give her wide smile and waggle my brows as if its some juicy gossip.

"No, some girl I met at the bar." She says, without looking over at me. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. She looks at me and rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm talking to Britt you idiot." She adds, making me let out a breath of relief. I'm not sure how I'd handle the news of her cheating, or breaking up with Brittany. They're so perfect together.

The front door opens and I look over my shoulder, even though I know who it is. There is only one other person who has a key to the apartment. "Rachel!" I exclaim, turning on the couch to face her. "Movie night tonight?" I ask giving her a knowing grin.

"Yes!" She says, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "I have my entire collection of DVD's here. I of course, couldn't leave them behind." she states as she waltz' across the living room. "What will it be?"

"No musical's." Santana scowls, her eyes still on her phone as she types out a response.

Rachel's face drops, and I just shrug my shoulders at her. I want to watch a musical as well, but I want us to have a roomy night and that includes all roomies. And I know there is no conniving Santana to stay, if it's a movie she doesn't want to watch.

I hear Santana let out a sigh and I look over at her. She doesn't look as happy as she had a few moments ago. She actually looks like she wants to cry. She finishes a message and lets the phone drop onto her lap with another small sigh. "It's hard being so far away from Brittany isn't it?" I'm pretty positive she's going to have a snappy response or just ignore me. I'm not sure why I'm even bothering to have an actual conversation with her. Santana isn't known for talking feelings. Or even having them.

She doesn't respond and keeps staring at her phone. I know she's done with the message, but she doesn't want to look at me. I can tell she's trying to compose herself before speaking or moving. I don't think she'd planned on anyone paying attention to her and seeing her get emotional while talking to Brittany. She especially hadn't' imaged someone calling her out, or tying to talk to her about it. Rachel probably just lets her be most of the time.

"Yeah," She finally whispers. She nods her head slightly, but she doesn't look at me. But I'm still shocked, she didn't bite my head off. I'm not really sure what to say now. I didn't think I'd get this far.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I tell her honestly. Maybe if I direct the heat off of her, it'll make her open up a little more. "I know being away from Blaine will be hard." I tell her, and she actually looks over at me.

She gives me a small smile and then her eyes move over to Rachel. She's still going through her movie collection, trying to find something Santana will watch. I'm not sure Rachel will have anything though. "It's the hardest thing I've ever done," She admits to me. Her eyes move back down to her phone, and she cleans the screen with her finger, needing something to do. "Britt and I have been inseparable since we were 5." She tells me and a small smile plays on her lips.

It makes me smile also. "That's so adorable." I say, trying to contain some of my excitement. I know if I get to worked up and make things to big of a deal she'll close up. But I can't help it. That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. "You guys are like kindergarten sweethearts." I say with a wide grin. I'm afraid I've said to much, but she just grins even wider at my words. Even though, she does duck her head even more, trying to hide it.

"Yeah," She says, looking up at me. She's contained her smile. It's still there, but not as big and goofy, now that she is looking at me. She lets out a small chuckle and then rolls her eyes at herself. She's trying to brush off the cuteness. But it's still there. "Anyway," she says, shaking her head slightly, "You and Blaine will be fine. It's hard, but if you love him as much as me and Britt love each other, you'll be fine." She tells me. "And I know you do," She adds, giving me a sincere smile.

"Who knew you were such a softie." I tease.

She scowls at me, but can't say anything to protest. I just speak truth. "Whatever, I'm a badass." She reminds me. I let out a snort, but decide not to argue with her.

o0o0o

The movie ends and the three of us just stay in our spots. It's late, and I'm too tired to move, and I'm guessing that's why they haven't moved either. The menu screen has come back up and that annoying song keeps replaying, but none of us bother turning it off.

Santana is in the reclining chair next to the sofa and me and Rachel are cuddled on the Sofa. We'd tried to get Santana to join us, but she had of course protested.

I hear her phone vibrating once again, but this time it isn't the short one that had been going off the entire movie. It's long, which means someone is calling her. She jumps up from the chair and puts the phone up to her ear, "Hey baby," She says in a tone way too sweet to be coming out of Santana's mouth, as she makes way out of the living room.

"Night Santana!" I shout at her, in that condescending tone. Just to let her know she shouldn't just excuse herself to her room for the night without saying anything to us. Even if she is on the phone with Brittany.

Santana just waves me off and walks into her room, shutting the door behind her. I chuckle and turn my attention back to Rachel, who is getting up off the couch also.

"I'm gong to bed," She says tiredly. She pulls the DVD out of the player and puts it in the case. "Night Kurt, I'm really glad you're here." She tells me sincerely. She leans down and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before escaping to her own bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

She of course got the master bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment than the other two bedrooms. At least she agreed to pay a little more than both of us for it.

I get up and walk into my bedroom after a couple of minutes, of relaxing on the couch. I turn the light on and look around. It's bland, because I haven't had time to properly decorate. But I'll get started on that as soon as possible.

After performing my nightly cleansing ritual, I climb into bed and let out a content sigh. I've only been here a day, and I'm already so happy. This is definitely where I belong. It just feels right to be in New York. It's even better I get to be here with Rachel, and even Santana. Now I just have to wait for Blaine to get here.

I make myself comfortable in my bed and close my eyes. It's then I realize I can hear Santana's voice. Her bedroom is right next to mine, and the walls must be really thin. _Great_. Hopefully she goes to bed soon. At least, Brittany isn't physically here though. I don't think I could handle listening to _that_.

She has Brittany on speaker and I've been listening to them the last 10 minutes. Santana has been getting ready for bed while listening to Brittany complain about some girl that is trying to take her head cheerleading spot. Santana tells her what she'd do in her position, but Brittany isn't really one for violence, so she tries to come up with something else.

I roll over on my bed, and let out a sigh. I close my eyes once again and try to tune them out.

Brittany is now rambling on about a stray kitten she'd found when she got home from school. She'd tried to keep her, but Lord Tubbington had been afraid of her. So she'd given her to the neighbor who has a little girl.

"Santana are you listening to me?" She asks, and it sounds like she's pouting. Santana has been quiet the last few minutes, and I think briefly she may have fell asleep. I hope not, because that would be rude. Although apart of me hopes she has, because that'll mean it'll be quiet.

"Yeah, sorry Britt," Santana answers, her voice thick and even raspier than normal.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asks in a knowing tone.

Santana lets out a humming noise that kind of sounds like a chuckle, but not quite. "You." She responds simply. "And how much I miss you," She says, and it makes me smile. I love this sweet side of Santana. "How much I miss your body against mine." She adds, and my smile quickly fades and I grimace. "I want to feel you Britt," She breaths out.

Brittany hums out in response and it almost sounds like a moan. "Are you touching yourself?" Brittany asks, making my eyes widen. Oh god, they better not be doing what I think they're doing.

Santana moans in response and I quickly brings my hands up to cover my ears, "I am now," She says lowly. Obviously my hands aren't blocking out any noise. "I'm playing with my tits, squeezing them together." Santana tells her.

"I love your boobs," Brittany replies and she sounds breathless.

"I know you do," Santana says with a low chuckle. "Touch yourself baby." Santana instructs. "I want you to play with your nipples. Make them hard for me."

Oh god, what do I do? There is no way I'm going to sit here and listen to them have phone sex. That's just not something I will be able to unhear. It'll traumatize me. I'll never be able to look at either one of them in the eye again.

I hear Brittany moan over the phone and it makes Santana moan in response. "I'm so wet already baby," Brittany informs her. "I can feel my underwear sticking to me." She moans and I hear Santana let out a gasp.

"I want to touch you so badly Brittany." Santana whines. She sounds desperate like if she doesn't touch Brittany in about 5 seconds she'll explode. It makes me cringe as a shiver goes through my body.

I can't do this.

I throw the covers off of my bed, and quickly make my way over to my door. I open it up slowly, making sure it doesn't make too much noise. I don't want to disturb her, or make her think I've been able to hear her. I walk into the living room and settle on the couch. I pull the throw off the back and cover up my body.

Just as I'm settling into the couch, I hear a low moan. I realize I can hear them even louder in here.

_Great_.

"Santana, I need you," Brittany moans out desperately. "Touch me,"

"Oh god Britt," Santana groans in response. "Feel yourself baby. Tell me how wet you are," Santana instructs her. "I'm soaking," Santana informs her, before Brittany can do as she is told. "I've been horny for you since I left,"

I let out a groan and press my hands to my face. I pull my hands away and look across the apartment at Rachel's bedroom door. _Damn her_. I bet she can't hear a thing from way over there. Maybe I can go sleep with her.

"Oh god Santana, I'm so wet. I can feel it dripping down my legs," Brittany tells Santana, and I feel myself gag a little bit. There is no way I'm going to be able to live here and listen to this. I'll have to invest in some ear plugs.

Santana gasps and a strangled moan erupts from her throat. "Put…put your finger inside. Just one," Santana tells her, and only half a second later, Brittany gasps loudly over the phone. She's obviously done as Santana told her.

"Santana, touch yourself too," Brittany chokes out.

Santana moans in response. "Mmm Britt you feel so good."

Brittany gasps on the other line, "I need more San," She begs, "Please, I need you to fuck me good."

I hear Santana groan loudly and gasp for air. "Put in another," she says breathlessly. She breathless, I can barely hear her. Which I'm totally okay with. I wish she'd be even quieter. I don't want to here them at all.

Deciding being in the living room is no use, I get up and make my way back into my room. I'll have to hear them either way, I may as well be in my bed. It's way more comfortable than the couch.

I get comfortable in my bed and can hear their moans loud and clear. They aren't really speaking anymore, except broken versions of each other's names. The moans are getting even louder as well as their breathing.

"You're so good Britt…" Santana chokes out after a few minutes. I really hope they're almost done. "I'm so close. God Britt, I need to come." She moans out desperately.

I hear Brittany's breath through the phone and it takes her a minute to reply. "I'm close too," She tells Santana. "Come for me baby. I want you to come around my fingers."

The urge to puke is getting stronger and stronger as the minutes go by. I'm just glad they're almost done. But wait, aren't women able to orgasm more than once during sex? Oh god, they better not keep going at it. I'll go raid Rachel's room or just sleep outside on the fire escape.

They continue moaning, the sounds only increasing. By this point Santana is almost screaming. I never imagined her being the more vocal one. And then suddenly, there are a few squeaks and then the noises stop. All I can hear is heavy breathing and panting. It's louder on Brittany's end, like she has the mouthpiece right up against her face.

It's quiet for a good few minutes after that, and I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, I can get some sleep. I roll over and get comfortable once again, happy to finally be able to give in to my exhaustion. "San are you crying?" I hear Brittany ask, breaking the beautiful silence. Only, this time I'm actually curious to hear Santana's response. Is she really crying? "San, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry." Brittany says worriedly. I can hear her voice starting to crack. Apparently Santana really is going to make her cry.

"I'm sorry," Santana finally chokes out. "I just miss you so much." She says, and I can hear a sob escape her lips.

"Baby…" Brittany says sadly, yet sweetly at the same time. "I miss you too. So much." She says sincerely.

Santana sniffles a few times, and clears her throat. "I want you here. I want you to hold me." Santana admits, her voice breaking because of her tears. It breaks my heart a little bit. Suddenly I'm not mad about hearing them or uncomfortable. I just want to go hold her.

But that'd be awkward. And she'd probably punch me.

"I'm sorry," Santana says, laughing at herself through her tears. "I'm sorry." She repeats, her voice a little stronger.

"Don't apologize." Brittany replies immediately. "I want to hold you more than anything baby." Brittany assures her. "Get your pillow and hold it close to you." Brittany instructs. "Now close your eyes."

I can't see her, but I'm assuming Santana is doing as she is told.

"Now just picture me lying there with you." She tells her in a soothing voice. "I'm right here baby." She whispers.

To be honest, I have tears in my eyes. This is the sweetest thing, I've ever heard.

"Don't leave." Santana whisperers. She sounds a lot more at peace now.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Brittany responds and I can hear the smile in her voice. "I love you San."

"Love you too," Santana mumbles back. I can tell she's falilng asleep.

o0o0o

I wake up the next morning, still exhausted. I feel like it was only a couple hours ago that I fell asleep. I pick my phone up off of my nightstand and check the time. It's a little after 6, which means, I'm definitely going back to sleep. I don't start my new job until tomorrow, which means I have nothing to do today. I'm going to decorate my room and finish getting settled in, but there isn't a time on that.

I roll back over in bed, but hear Santana's voice. "Baby?" She asks, her voice low and raspy. I groan into the pillow, and almost want to bang on the wall between us. "Britt, baby wake up." She says, gently, yet loud enough to wake the blonde up on the other line.

Brittany hums into the phone. She sounds confused, like she hears Santana but she isn't quite sure. "San?" She asks, her voice thick with sleep.

"Morning baby." Santana hums into the phone.

"Morning," Brittany replies and I can hear the smile in her voice. She lets out a little squeak and deep breath of air as if she was stretching.

Santana giggles at the sound. "I liked sleeping with you," She admits, her voice almost sounding shy. Like she was afraid to say it. It _was_ pretty cheesy. But adorable.

"Me too." Brittany replies sincerely. "I should get ready for school," Brittany informs her. I can hear the pout in her voice. She obviously doesn't like the idea of getting off the phone with Santana. "I'll call you later."

"Okay baby, I love you so much." Santana says sincerely.

"I love you too."

o0o0o

I walk into the living room and see Santana sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl or cereal. She's got her phone up to her ear, talking to Brittany again, I'm assuming. I consider going back into my room, and waiting for her to leave or go in her room. I know she doesn't know I heard them, so It shouldn't be a big deal, but I'm really awkward right now. Looking her in the eye right now seems like the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

"It was really weird." I hear her say with a chuckle. I feel my face heat up as I listen to her talk. I can't get last night out of my head. As much as i want to, and oh god do I want to. I just keep hearing her words from last night, and seeing…_things_ in my head. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." She says, giving in to something. I'm not sure what Brittany wants to know, but she's won the argument. Not that that is surprising. "We were getting married, but we were on top of a rainbow." She says, with a snort. "And you had ducks as your bridesmaids and I had lizards as mine."

I slowly walk into the kitchen and give her a strange look. It still feels weird to be around her, but I'm more curious about what she is talking about. Especially because her face turns a little red when she sees me. But she waves her hand at me, brushing it off. I'm still obviously curious as to what she is talking about. "Yeah, and a shrub was our priest." She continues, "Oh and the best part, we rode off on a unicorn." She finishes, laughing. Brittany says something on the other line that makes her laugh even harder. Her nose scrunches up and her eyes sparkle. It's the happiest I've ever seen her. I kind of like living with Santana. I get to witness the sweet side of her that Brittany sees.

It's hard to listen to this conversation between them, knowing what they did last night. This conversation is so cute and innocent. Polar opposite of what last night had been.

"Best dream, I've ever had." Santana tells her with a smirk. She glances back at me and sees me smiling at her, but she just scowls. "Are you at school yet?" She asks the blonde, her mouth full of cap'n crunch.

I glance over at the clock on the microwave and realize it's now almost 8.

"You don't have to call me at lunch," Santana says quietly. She's scratching at the table with her thumbnail. "I mean, if you like want to talk to your friends and stuff." She adds with a shrug. It's obvious she _does_ want Brittany to call her, but she wants to make sure _Brittany_ wants to call _her_.

She smiles widely, seconds later so I know Brittany confirmed she'd call her. "Okay, I love you too." Santana says, before hanging up her cell phone. She sets the phone down on the table, and takes another bite of her cereal. I just watch her with a smile on my face, until she finally looks over at me. "What?" She snaps.

I just shake my head, "I just like seeing this side of you," I admit with a shrug.

Santana rolls her eyes and takes another bite. "Don't get used to it," She tells me. "It's reserved for Britt only." She tells me honestly. It makes me laugh. I will never understand how she's mean to everyone but Brittany. And it comes so effortlessly. It's not even like she has to hold herself back or try and be sweet with Brittany. She just is. It's like she isn't even capable of truly being mean to the blonde.

"That's fine. I'd be weirded out if you started being nice to me." i tell her honestly. She just smirks.

"So how was your first night in this lovely apartment?" She asks, gesturing with her hands around the apartment.

I open my mouth to say something but then shut it back. All that crosses my mind is lying in bed last night trying to tune out the sound of her and Brittany. "Um, it was good," I finally say, moving my eyes away from her. Suddenly all of last night's memories are returning, and it's hard to look at her again. She'd distracted me momentarily with her cute conversation with Brittany.

She doesn't respond, and I take a chance and glance over at me. She's eyeing me suspiciously, like she knows something is up. I just laugh nervously. "I um, I may need to invest in some earplugs." I tell her with a shrug. I can feel my face burning. Why did I say that? Oh god, she's going to kill me.

Her eyes widen as she realizes what I mean, and her face turns red once again. It's probably still not as red as mine, but it's pretty red. Especially for an ethnic person. She opens her mouth to say something, but she does the same thing I'd done earlier. She just opens and closes it a few times.

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice rings out through the apartment. "Kurt, I need your fashion expertise!" She yells. I let out a sigh of relief and stand up from the table to see what Rachel wants. I give Santana an awkward smile before retreating to Rachel's bedroom.

It may be awkward between the two of us for a little while, but I'm sure we'll both forget about. But I really am getting some headphones.

**A/N: **So like I said, this one was a little different. Hopefully you guys still liked it! Let me know if you did please!

Tumblr: o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr


	7. Rory

**Rory**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! (: **

**To all of my reviewers, you are amazing! **

I knock softly on Brittany's door and press my ear against it to see if I hear movement from inside. I'm pretty positive she's out with Santana right now, but I just need to make sure. I knock a second time, and after a few seconds of not hearing anything I slowly open the door.

I poke my head inside and look all around, grinning to myself when I don't see her. I quickly slip inside and close the door behind me. I pull the twix bar out of my back pocket and unwrap it making my way over to her cat's litter box.

I still can't believe she actually believes that her cat is pooping out chocolate, but it's good for my sake. Her wishes so far have been really out there, but easy enough for me to pull off. _Thankfully_. I should be getting her 'pot of gold' soon.

Lord Tubbington is sitting on her bed watching me as his tail lazily waves around behind him. He's probably wondering why I've been putting chocolate in his letterbox the past two days.

The front door opens downstairs, and my eyes widen. I quickly head for the door but I can already hear Brittany's voice coming towards her room. I just smile and try and act as natural as possible. But then I hear Santana's voice, and I freak out. Brittany may not get mad at me for being in her room, but Santana will probably kill me. _Literally_.

My eyes dart around and I debate climbing out the window, but her room is on the second floor. So I rush into the closet and stand as still as possible. I try not even berthing, but that becomes necessary so I make it as quiet as possible.

When her bedroom door opens I see her and Santana step inside, through the small slits in the blinds. Brittany shuts the door behind them and Santana flops down on Brittany's bed. Lord Tubbington jumps off as soon as she lands on it and Santana just glares at him and gives him an evil smirk.

Brittany gasps and I see her looking down at the litter box. I can't help but smile when she grins widely and bounces towards it. "What happened?" Santana asks, sitting up to look at the blonde.

"Tubs! He pooped out chocolate again!" Brittany exclaims, picking up the twix. She brings it to her mouth, but just before she can bite it Santana grabs it from her.

"Brittany you aren't seriously going to eat this are you?" She asks, grimacing. Brittany just frowns at her. "Britt this was in his litter box, where he pees and poops." She responds with a shutter. She throws the twix bar in the trash can, muttering something about me. Well actually she says something about a dirty leprechaun and I can only assume she's talking about me.

Brittany still has a pout on her face and Santana sighs. "I'll buy you chocolate if that's what you want." Santana tells her, sitting back down on the bed. She sits on the edge, facing Brittany and grabs the blonde's hands and pulls her towards her. "Britt, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that scottish kid just put a Twix in there. Tubs didn't actually poop it out." She says, rolling her eyes.

I have to bite my tongue, keeping me from correcting her and saying, Irish. _Big difference. _

"Rory is from Ireland." Brittany corrects, making me smile.

Santana just rolls her eyes and waves her hand in the air. "Same thing." She says, brushing the comment off. My jaw clenches as I glare at her through the door.

Brittany just smiles back at Santana and rolls her eyes a bit as she places her hands on Santana's shoulders. She steps in between Santana's legs and Santana puts her hands on Brittany's hips.

"Brittany why did you tell him you'd give him your pot of Gold?" Santana asks. I can't see her face but I can hear the confusion and slight annoyance in her voice._ It's none of your business. _"You're not actually going to are you?" She asks sounding somewhat hesitant. It almost sounds like she's afraid to hear the answer.

Brittany gives her a confused look and smiles. "Yeah of course." She says with a shrug. I again have to bite back from yelling out 'yes!' _Take that Santana. _

"So you're going to have sex with him." Santana says, letting her hands fall off of Brittany's hips. She pushes Brittany away from her and stands up. Folding her arms across her chest, she walks to the middle of the room and looks uncomfortably at the floor. Her brows are furrowed and it almost looks like she's trying to not cry. Why would she cry over this?

Brittany looks confused and a little hurt that Santana pushed her away. "What? No. What does sex have to do with anything?" She asks, walking over to Santana. I frown, and probably look just as confused as Santana does right now.

"What else would your pot of gold be?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at Brittany. "He wants to have sex with you, that's what he's talking about." She explains, looking annoyed.

Brittany's joking right? She knows. _Right_?

She walks over to her desk and pulls open one of the drawers. She pulls out a small bowl filled with those chocolate candies' that are wrapped in gold paper to look like pirate coins. "It's not really gold, but they taste way better than actual gold." She says with a shrug.

Santana's shoulders drop and she lets out a laugh, the annoyance completely fading from her features. "I love you." She says with a grin, shaking her head. She looks relieved, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

What the hell. _Candy_? I'm doing all of this for some chocolate?

Brittany beams at Santana and walks around to the front of her bed towards Santana. She reaches out and grabs the brunette's hands and pulls her towards her. "You thought I was actually going to have sex with him." Brittany states with a an accusing chuckle.

_I'm right here._

Santana rolls her eyes playfully and gently pushes at Brittany's shoulders causing her to fall on the bed. Brittany giggles as Santana crawls on top of her. "Well, _I_ _definitely_ am." She says and before her words register in my head, she's leaning down pressing her lips against Brittany's.

_Oh my god. _

My eyes widen and I look away awkwardly. My eyes dart around the dark closet trying to find something else to look at, but it's so dark I can't even see anything else. Is this really what girls do at sleepovers? I thought Puck had been kidding around when he said that.

I hear Brittany let out a whining noise and huff. My eyes automatically find her and she's sitting on the bed alone with her arms folded over her chest. My eyes quickly find Santana and she's headed towards the closet.

My heart picks up in my chest and I can feel the sweat forming on my forehead. Oh god, she's going to find me. She's going to rip me apart limb my limb. I shut my eyes tight just anticipating the door swinging open and the blow to my face, or gut, or possibly groin.

But it never comes. I open one eye and see Santana at the dresser by the closet door. I let out a sigh of relief as she rummages through the top drawer. She pushes past bras, and underwear and I swallow hard. These are _Brittany's_ bra's and underwear.

She pulls something that out and I can't tell what it is. My eyes move back over to Brittany who is now sitting on the bed shirtless with a smirk on her face. My eyes get even bigger as Brittany wiggles her skirt off as well.

I feel like I can't breath, and I really need to sit down. I look down at the floor and decide how much noise, I'd make if I attempt to sit on all of her shoes she has scattered around.

I decide at this point, I definitely don't need to risk being heard. After seeing all of this, it'd be even more awkward if they catch me. I look back out at them just to make sure they aren't coming towards me or anything.

But I'm definitely the last thing on their minds. Brittany is now lying only in her bra and panties and Santana is completely naked except some straps wrapped around her hips. I can't tell what it is as she walks towards Brittany, her back facing me. But whatever it is, makes Brittany's eyes light up.

Santana climbs on to the bed and when she turns slightly I see what is attached to her. My brows furrow in confusion for a brief second before I realize what it is and what she is going to use it for.

_Oh my gosh._

The air in my lungs seems to disappear and I so desperately need to gasp, but I know I can't. Instead, I just have to stand here and hyperventilate quietly to myself. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll leave for some reason. But why would they just suddenly get up and leave while in the middle of _this_? Maybe Susan will call for them. But no, she's not home yet and neither is Brian.

I think Ashley, Brittany's sister is home, but I highly doubt she'll call them. Maybe just maybe luck will be on my side however.

I feel the need to look over at them again just to make sure they're still occupied and haven't found me out. I'm pretty sure I could probably make noises right now and they still wouldn't notice, but it's still nerve wracking being in this situation.

Santana is lying on top of Brittany and has one of her hands on Brittany's boob, palming it roughly over her bra. Her hips are rocking into Brittany, the toy rubbing Brittany over her panties. Brittany is already writhing beneath her.

Is it wrong for me to be turned on right now? Of course _not_. It's not like I can help it. Although I do feel like a bit of a perv.

Brittany's hands wrap around Santana's back and slide down to the clasp of her bra. She unhooks it faster than I can even blink and it's thrown across the room. It hits the closet door and makes me jump slightly and gasp even though I know it can't actually hit me.

I bring my hand up over my mouth as if it'll rewind time and make it to where the noise never left my lips. But thankfully, they don't seem to notice. Santana copies Brittany's action and pulls Brittany's bra off of her body, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. She dips her head down and attaches her lips to one of Brittany's nipples.

Brittany groans and arches her back up into the touch, her fingers tangling in Santana's dark hair. Her hips are bucking up roughly into Santana and into the toy as moan after moan tumbles from her lips.

"I need you inside of me Santana," Brittany breaths out, gently pulling Santana's head up.

Santana pulls away with a pop and smiles at Brittany. She kisses her lips quickly before sliding down her body. She bends down and kisses the skin right above Brittany's panties as she hooks her fingers in them.

She peppers kisses all along Brittany's lower stomach and nips are her hip bones as she slowly slides her underwear down.

I swallow hard and I feel my face heat up. It's finally registering in my mind that they're completely naked right now and about to have sex. I'm going to _watch_ them have sex. _Brittany_, the girl I like and the girl I've been trying to date. I feel lightheaded and lean back against the wall, before I collapse from my dizziness.

I look back out a them and see Santana moving back up Brittany's body. Their lips reattach and the kiss is a lot more heated and desperate than the ones they'd been sharing previously.

Santana's hand snakes down their bodies and I watch her fingers disappear inside of Brittany.

Brittany moans loudly and throws her head back onto her pillow. Her arms wrap tightly around Santana's neck and her hips buck up into her.

"Mmm you're already so wet and ready for me aren't you?" Santana says into Brittany's ear before taking her earlobe in between her teeth, tugging on it.

Brittany nods her head and lets out a high pitched noise in response. "I'm ready San," Brittany pants out. "Please," She adds desperately, her hips bucking rapidly up into Santana.

Santana kisses Brittany's cheek and jaw before latching onto her pulse point, sucking hard. She pulls her fingers out of Brittany and instead wraps her fingers around the toy. She guides to Brittany's entrance and slowly pushes it inside of her until it's all the way in and their hips are flush together.

"Fuck," Brittany curses, her eyes widening. It surprises me because I've never heard Brittany curse.

Santana keeps her hips still for a moment, continuing her attack on Brittany's neck. Her right arm is holding her up and her left is cupping Brittany's breast in her hand, squeezing it and massaging it.

Once Brittany starts moving her hips slightly, Santana pulls away from Brittany's neck. She pulls herself up slightly, using both of her arms to hold herself up as she hovers inches over the blonde. She pulls her hips back, pulling the toy almost completely out before thrusting it back in.

She repeats the action a few times slowly until Brittany is whining desperately underneath her. "Faster," Brittany pleads, thrusting her hips up.

Santana grins and picks up her pace quite a bit. She dips her head down, catching Brittany's lips with her own as her hips slowly start gaining more speed.

After a few minutes, Brittany pulls away with a gasp. Her chest is heaving and her eyes are screwed shut, brows furrowed. Santana just moves her lips back down to Brittany's neck, nipping and biting at the pale skin there.

Santana snakes one of her hands down in between their bodies and starts rubbing to fingers in circles right above where the toy is going inside of Brittany. The action forces another moan from Brittany's throat and her back arches up into Santana.

"I'm so close," Brittany announces, her fingers digging into Santana's back. "Baby…" She whines, her voice cracking. She grips harder onto Santana and wraps her legs around the Latina's waist as a long moan tumbles from her lips.

She starts gasping for air and her body tenses and spasms underneath Santana as a squeak escapes her mouth.

Santana slows down her thrusts and she moves her lips up to Brittany's face, peppering kisses to her cheeks, forehead and nose.

After a minute Brittany groans and opens her eyes. Santana is smiling at her and Brittany smiles back when their eyes meet. Her hips starts moving again as Santana continues thrusting into her. She brings her hand up to Santana's cheek, and pulls her down into a sloppy kiss.

I watch them, my eyes wide and my jaw slack. I know I should look away, I know I should have looked away this entire time, but it was like my eyes were stuck on them. My brain had stopped working and all I could do was stand in here and watch. I know it makes me a perv, but I couldn't stop it. My body just stopped working.

I just want them to finish and go downstairs or something so I can leave without being seen. Unfortunately by the looks of it they seem to be starting up again. I let out a sigh and try and avert my eyes but again I can seem to.

Santana pulls out of Brittany who groans in response, and I think that maybe just maybe they _are_ done. "Turn over." Santana whispers, climbing off of Brittany.

Brittany eagerly does as she is told and lies down on her stomach. Santana straddles the blonde's waist again, sitting herself on Brittany's lower thighs. She strokes her hand up and down the toy a few times and moans.

"Santana…" Brittany pleads, reaching back behind her for Santana. Her hand lands on Santana's knee and Santana's eyes look down at her.

She snaps into action and picks herself up slightly, guiding the toy once again to Brittany's entrance. She thrusts in slowly from behind the blonde, holding herself up with her hands on either side of Brittany's waist.

"Cross your ankles." Santana instructs the blonde.

Brittany does as she is told and crosses her ankles over each other as Santana starts a steady pace. The blonde moans loudly and buries her face in her pillow. "Oh god," She groans, her voice muffled by the fabric. "I feel every inch," She admits shamelessly.

My face heats up even more at the vulgar talk, but it doesn't seem to effect them at all. Santana moans in response to the blonde and lies her body down on top of Brittany, covering her like a blanket.

She kisses Brittany's shoulder and neck as she picks up her pace. Her own face screws up in pleasure and I can see the sweat forming on her forehead.

I don't really understand how she is getting pleasure from this as well, but I also don't know anything about lesbian sex. Or sex at all for that matter to be honest.

Santana's arms wriggle their way underneath Brittany's body and she holds the blonde closer to her, her hips thrusting down harder and faster into Brittany.

Brittany's moans grow increasingly louder and she bites down into the pillow underneath her. I can see her legs trembling and her fingers grip at the headboard above her.

"Oh fuck Britt," Santana moans, her hips moving so fast they're almost just a blur. The bed is rocking and squeaking underneath them as Santana relentlessly pounds into the blonde underneath her. "I'm gonna come Brittany," Santana pants, burying her face in Brittany's neck.

Her hips turn erratic and she loses the rhythm as a broken version of Brittany's name escapes her lips.

Brittany moans underneath her and her hands reach back, landing on the back of Santana's thighs. Just as Santana's tense body relax's and collapses onto Brittany, the blonde seems to be coming once again.

Her legs twitch and her toes curl, her fingers digging into Santana's legs. She buries her face into the pillow, muffling her scream as her entire body jerks underneath Santana.

Santana lets out a huff and holds her body up with shaky arms. She kisses the back of Brittany's neck softly a few times as Brittany comes down from her high.

Once Brittany relaxes again, Santana carefully pulls the toy out of Brittany and rolls over onto her back.

"Fuck," She pants, looking to her side, watching Brittany lazily roll over onto her back as well.

I let out a relieved sigh and wipe the sweat off of my brow. They're still lying still next to one another on the bed, breathing hard. I feel like I'm breathing just as hard as they are and I haven't even been doing anything. But at least, I think they're done now.

"You're amazing," Brittany says breathlessly with a smile. She rolls her head over to look at Santana next to her.

Santana smiles and rolls over onto her side to look at Brittany. She bites on her lip and looks like she wants to say something, but she is hesitant. "I love you," Santana finally says quietly. She leans forward to place a chaste kiss to Brittany's lips. When she pulls back her eyes dart back and forth between Brittany's waiting on her reaction.

"I love you too," Brittany responds warmly with a smile. It makes Santana smile again and she leans forward kissing the blonde once again, this time deeper.

Love? They are in _love_? Are they dating or something?

I'm confused and a million thoughts are running through my head. I had no idea either of them were into girls and I definitely had absolutely no idea that they were together and in love. It's surprising enough for them to be sleeping together, but to know they're also in love. It blows my mind and confuses me.

Santana is really mean, and Brittany deserves so much better than her. I don't even understand how Brittany could like someone like her. I could treat her way better than Santana probably does. Santana is probably just manipulating her into thinking she loves her or something.

Brittany pulls away from the kiss and slides down Santana's body. She unhooks the straps and throws the toy onto the ground. She places a kiss to Santana's most intimate spot and I almost let out a groan. Are they seriously going at it again? I think they're trying to kill me. Not that they know I'm in here.

"No," Santana says, reaching down for Brittany's head. She pulls her back up and Brittany looks confused. "I'm good, I just want you to hold me." Santana tells her seriously. "Please?"

Brittany smiles warmly in response and lies back down on the bed. She wraps an arm around Santana and pulls her into her. Santana immediately snuggles into her side and buries her face in Brittany's neck. Brittany holds Santana close to her and kisses her softly on the top of her head.

The way Santana is acting is kind of surprising me. I've never seen her act even remotely human, and now she's actually acting as if she has a heart. It's got to be an act, right? She's a cold hearted bitch.

I watch them for a few seconds then decide to not think about it anymore. Trying to figure Santana out is just confusing my head. I turn my thoughts to how I am going to get out of here instead. Maybe letting them catch me in Brittany's room would have just been better than hiding and being stuck through all of _that_. Or maybe _not_. It probably would have been a painful death.

Either way, I'm here now and I need to think of how I am going to get out. I don't have my phone or a watch with me, but I'm pretty sure it's been over an hour since I've been stuck in here. Possibly longer.

I bite down on my lip and look back out at them. Both of their eyes are closed and Brittany's hand that had been running up and down Santana's arm is still. They seem to be a sleep, but I can't be too sure. They could just be lying together with their eyes closed.

Maybe I'll just watch them for a few minute to make sure I don't see movement. I'd hate to be caught sneaking out of their closet now. I don't even want to think about what Santana would do to me if I was caught now. I don't even know if my mind could comprehend what all she'd do to me.

I watch them for at least a good 5 more minutes. They don't move at all and their breathing seems slow and even. I'm about 99% positive that they are asleep and that's about as good as it's going to get. I have to try and escape now. Otherwise I'll probably be stuck in here all night. Or caught when Brittany decides she needs something from her closet.

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, reaching for the closet door handle. I slide the door open as slowly and quietly as possible. My eyes immediately find them and I watch them, unblinking as I open the door just enough to slip out.

Carefully, I tiptoe towards the door, my eyes never leaving them. Santana's nose twitches and a soft mumble escapes her lips making me freeze in place. My heart picks up in my chest as I watch her with wide eyes. But she snuggles closer to Brittany and within seconds her breathing is evened out again.

I sigh and decide to just dart out of the room just wanting to get out of there. So I exit as quickly and as quietly as possible. I make it out and close the door quietly behind me. It feels as if a weight as been lifted from my shoulders and I let out a puff of air. I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life. _Or_ so turned on at the same time.

I dash down the hallway and collide into Ashley right before I reach my bedroom. "Whoa, what's wrong Irish?" She asks raising a brow.

I blink nervously, "Nothing," I say, my eyes darting around the hallway.

She eyes me for a moment and then her eyes focus on something behind me. I follow her gaze and see she is looking at Brittany's bedroom door. Her eyes return to me and she looks suspicious. "Is Santana here?" She asks curiously. Normally I wouldn't' think anything of the question, but now it just makes me even more nervous.

"I don't know." I lie with a shrug. I try and look as nonchalant as possible, but I know she sees right through it. Does she know about Santana and Brittany? Does she think I was perving on them? "I wanted to talk to Brittany so I knocked, but she never opened the door." I try and explain.

She just continues to eye me before brushing past me, headed to Brittany's room. As her hand grips on to the doorknob I want to yell out and stop her, but I can't. She'll know I am aware that they're lying together naked if I try and stop her.

Ashley knocks and after not getting a response she quietly opens the door just enough to poke her head inside. I inwardly cringe at what I know she is looking at. I just hope she doesn't freak out. But she has the opposite reaction and just closes the door back.

"She's taking a nap." She informs me, before continuing down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Don't bother her." She says little louder as she walks further down the hall.

I just nod my head in response even though she's already out of sight and can't see me. Does she know I saw them? She can't know, she would have said something right?

What confuses me is her reaction to seeing them. She acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world for her little sister to be lying in bed naked with her best friend. Maybe it is normal? Maybe Ashley knows about them. Maybe everyone but me does. Am I that oblivious?

I walk inside my bedroom and collapse on my bed. I feel completely drained and I haven't even done anything but sit in a closet for almost two hours. I still just can't wrap my head around the fact that they are together. I mean they are together right? _Obviously_.

But really, why would Brittany want to be with _Santana_?

A knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts a few minutes later. I quickly snap my head around to the door and see Brittany poke her head inside. She smiles widely at me and I sit up quickly on the bed and smile back, a little nervously.

"Dinner is ready." She tells me, before disappearing into the hall and closing my door back.

My eyebrows furrow and I turn my head to look at my clock. It's then I realize I've been lying on my bed thinking about this for a little over 2 hours now. It only feels like it's been like 10 minutes. _Wow_. I really just need to get over it.

I shake my head and try and clear my thoughts as I stand up off of my bed. This is probably going to be the most awkward dinner yet, having to sit by Brittany. I can't get the images of her naked underneath Santana out of my head. It's both sexy and traumatizing at the same time. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at them the same way again. I probably won't be able to even look them in the eye at all.

When I step into the dinning room I see Santana sitting at the table next to Brittany. My eyes widen, but I try not to let them see my shock. I had no idea Santana would be staying for dinner, but I try not and let them notice that I'm uncomfortable. Although that's not really new. I'm always a nervous mess around Santana. She's intimidating.

I pull my eyes away from Santana who is eying me suspiciously. I take a seat next to Ashley, across from Brittany and swallow hard. My eyes fall down to my plate and I clear my throat awkwardly. Santana's eyes are still on me and it's making me sweat like crazy. I feel like she can read my thoughts, so I try and think of anything other than what I'd just seen.

"Honey are you alright?" Mrs. Pierce asks me. Her hand lands gently on my shoulder startling from my thoughts. I jump slightly and my fork tumbles to the ground in the process. I look up at her meeting her concerned blue eyes.

I just nod dumbly, "Yes ma'am." I reply, giving her the best smile I can muster up.

She gives me a smile and squeezes my shoulder before taking her seat at the end of the table opposite Mr. Pierce.

I spot my fork on the ground and bend down to grab it. When I do I see movement out of the corner of my eye and turn to look at Brittany and Santana across from me. Santana's right hand taps at Brittany's thigh and then Brittany's left hand grasps Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together. She pulls their intertwined hands into her lap.

Pulling my eyes away, I shake my head and pick up my fork, before sitting back up straight in the chair. With my head bowed I glance up at the two of them, but they're not looking at me. They're leaned close to each other and Brittany is whispering something in Santana's ear, making the Latina smile.

I guess I now know why Santana had been so upset when she found out about my crush on Brittany. It makes sense now.

"Mama P, I will never get over how good of a cook you are." Santana practically moans, her mouth full of garlic mashed potatoes.

Susan beams in response, "Thank you honey." She says warmly. "Brian, give her some more." Susan instructs, motioning towards the bowl of potatoes in front of Brian. "I know these are your favorite." She adds looking back over at Santana.

Santana giggles in response and holds her plate up as Brian gives her another scoop. "Thank you." She tells him with a sincere smile. He smiles back just as warmly and nods his head.

"You're too skinny Santana," Brian chastise in that loving parental way.

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs at her father. But she doesn't seem angry. She just seems annoyed like they've had this conversation before."I don't see how, she is always eating." Susan responds easily.

"I just can't get enough of your cooking." Santana replies with a shrug and a grin.

Their interactions further confuse me. I'm seeing a side of Santana today in just a matter of a few hours, that I had yet to see. A side of her that I never thought I would see. I didn't even know she was possible of being a decent human being. But not only does Brittany seem to like her, but her family seems to adore her as well. I have a feeling, I'll be seeing a lot more of Santana during my stay here and a lot more of this mysterious side of her.

Seeing this side of her, makes me feel a little guilty for trying to get into Brittany's pants. At first, I'd been angry, thinking she was taking advantage of Brittany, but now I think she actually likes her. Even possibly does _love_ her.

It's still a little mind blowing that Santana is capable of love, but I'm starting to think it's actually true.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was like a pain in the ass to write for some reason. I basically had to force myself to write it so i hope that it's not as bad as i feel it is! Let me know what you think please! (: **


	8. Finn

Exposed

Finn

Wow, it's been awhile! Sorry! (:

I walk downstairs into Rachel's basement and already see most of the Glee club. I can feel Rachel right behind me and I turn my head slightly to give her a smile. She beams back at me and I turn my head back forward not wanting her to see the awkward look on my face that I know is there.

Rachel is a really awesome girl, but I just don't want to be with her right now. Or really, I don't know if I want to or not. But she won't let up and it's a little creepy. But I already knew she was kind of creepy. It's cute sometimes. _Sometimes_.

I make it into the basement and spot Quinn, Santana and Brittany sitting on the couch on the far wall looking bored. I'm not sure if they're actually bored or if they're just trying to act like they are to keep up their rep. I know Quinn pretty well, and I know she actually really likes Glee club, and she actually likes Rachel although she'll never admit it. I think Santana and Brittany are the same way. Well, Brittany likes Glee club, and she never has a problem showing it, but she gets scolded by Quinn and Santana when she does.

Everyone else is scattered around the room dancing to the music that is playing. Other than Mercedes and Artie who are across the room talking. I kind of feel bad for Artie sometimes because the guy can't dance. I know he really loves to dance, and it just sucks that he can't. He even admitted to me that he was in dance classes when he was younger, before the accident.

I walk over to Quinn, Santana and Brittany and smile at them. Quinn smiles back but Santana glares at me and Brittany just kind of stares at me. "Hey guys." I greet with a small wave. "You having a good time?" I ask over the music.

"It's a Rachel Berry party," Santana scoffs and Quinn smirks.

"I'm having fun." Brittany says with a shrug. "But I want to dance. San, come dance with me!" She says, turning her attention to the Latina next to her.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Britt I don't want to dance." She says, making Brittany pout. "Don't do that." She says annoyed, but I can tell she's not really annoyed. She just doesn't want to give into Brittany in front of everyone. She doesn't like people knowing that she will basically do whatever Brittany wants her to do. But everyone already knows. I don't really understand why she's whipped by her best friend, but she is. It's hard picturing Santana whipped at all, but she always has been with Brittany. All the way since Kindergarten.

"Please," Brittany says, poking her lip out and batting her lashes. She leans in close to Santana, putting her face right up against Santana's who is still scowling.

But slowly her scowl fades away and she rolls her eyes before smiling. "Fine." She says with a huff and stands up. Brittany shrieks and jumps off the couch, pulling Santana into the middle of the room where everyone else is dancing.

When the seat opens up, I sit down next to Quinn. "Why aren't you dancing or something?" I ask her, leaning to speak into her ear so she hears me. She just simply shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. I follow her eyes to the floor and see that they land on Rachel who is dancing, or more like stumbling around the dance floor, laughing loudly. "She's already drunk." I state and she just smirks and nods.

My eyes then land on Santana and Brittany who are dancing really close to one another. It's not a new site. They always dance like that when we all go to parties. But normally we're at parties with hundreds or people and it's so crowded and everyone is so drunk, most people don't even notice them.

Puck has stopped dancing and he's watching them with a smirk on his face, it makes me smirk also. I can't lie and say it isn't hot, but I'm not as comfortable as Puck about openly ogling them. It makes me a little uncomfortable and not to mention I don't want an embarrassing situation happening downstairs. I'm not known to have much stamina. But in my defense, I've never had sex.

"Shots!" Mike yells, making me look over at him. He's setting a round of shot glasses on the table and pouring tequila in them. I decide to just stay over here with Quinn, because I'm the DD for tonight. I'm not really much of a drinker, and always just end up driving people home who can't drive themselves. And it's not really like I have a choice because I think everyone else here is already drunk. Except maybe Quinn, but I can't tell yet. She sometimes gets quiet and mysterious when she drinks. Not that she's not always mysterious, but she gets even worse when she drinks. It's kind of a scary quiet and mysterious.

I watch my friends all throw their shots back, some grimacing and some chugging down chasers after. It kinda makes me laugh that Santana is one of the few that doesn't have to use a chaser, she barely even grimaces. Puck and Mike were the only others that didn't have to use chasers.

The group disperse from the table and spread back out except Santana and Brittany. I watch in confusion as Brittany climbs up on the table, not even paying attention to the cups and empty bottles she knocks onto the floor in the process.

"What are you doing Britt Britt?" Santana asks giggling. She's definitely drunk.

Brittany grabs the salt, a lime and the tequila and grins at Santana, "Body shots!" She shouts, making the whole room erupt in cheers and turn towards them. Brittany giggles and hands everything to Santana not even waiting on her to answer. She knows she is going to do it.

Puck makes his way back over to the table, making sure to get a front row view and I just smile and shake my head.

Santana pours herself a shot and then pushes Brittany's shirt up to her bra. She then pours a small amount of salt onto her abs before picking up the lime. She grins down at Brittany who opens her mouth and she places the lime in her mouth.

Everyone around them starts clapping and cheering for Santana and Brittany kicks her legs in excitement, not being able to express it with her mouth.

Santana leans down and slowly runs her tongue up the length of Brittany's stomach collecting the small grains of salt. I can see the blonde's abs flex at the contact and her legs kick a little. Santana then downs the shot and smiles at Brittany before slowly lowering her lips down to Brittany's to grab the lime. Their lips stay connected a little longer than normal for a shot, but it's not too surprising. They're both wasted and they're always touchy.

As soon as she stands back up, Brittany squeals in excitement and sits up, smiling widely at Santana.

"Hot," Is all Puck says with a smirk, taking a swig of his beer.

Santana throws a glare over at him, but it doesn't last too long because Brittany puts her arms around Santana's waist, and it pulls her attention away from Puck. She immediately smiles at Brittany and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

I should be used to seeing them be all affectionate, but it's still weird to see Santana like that with anyone. She's not even like that with her boyfriends. Not that I've even really seen her with a boyfriend. She dated Puck for a little while but they were mainly just sleeping together. And she never let him be affectionate with her.

"Santana and Brittany are like really close huh?" I ask, leaning a little towards Quinn to make sure she hears me. I just want to see if I'm the only one who has noticed, but surely I'm not.

When she doesn't answer I look over at her, and I see her eying the two of them while sipping from her straw. "Don't be a perv." She tells me, moving her eyes back to me to give me a glare.

My brows scrunch up in confusion. "I wasn't," I say defensively. "I was just saying, it's weird seeing Santana so affectionate like that with someone." I explain with a shrug. I mean sure they're hot, but that wasn't what I was referring too. I'm not a perv like Puck is.

o0o0o

I wake up and look around at my surroundings. It's still completely dark in the room and everyone around me is still sleeping. We'd all decided to just stay the night since it was so late and everyone was drunk. I could have driven home, but I'd decided to stay since everyone else was. It was like a slumber party, it was cool. A Glee slumber party.

My throat feels dry, like it always does right when I wake up and so I decide to go upstairs and get a drink of water. Rachel's parents are out of town so I don't have to worry about waking them up.

I carefully step over everyone and make my way to the stairs, thankfully not bumping into much or making too much noise. I grip onto the railing and slowly make my way up the stairs, trying not to trip in the dark.

Finally, I make it through the dining room and into the kitchen. I stop when I see figures moving around in the dim light. Squinting, I notice Santana sitting up on the cabinet and Brittany standing in front of her. It takes my brain a second to catch up but within a few seconds I realize that they're kissing.

My eyes widen and I quickly look around to see if anyone else is in the room, but it's just the three of us. My eyes stay on them and I blink a few times, frozen and not really sure what to do. My brain and my legs aren't really working together right now.

When Brittany pulls Santana's shirt over her head, that is when my legs and brain catch up with each other. My brain finally tells my legs that I'm still standing in the middle of the kitchen where they could easily see me. That could be a very awkward situation. So I quickly hide behind the wall and breath in deeply. "Mailman," I have to repeat over and over. I picture the mailman that I'd hit years ago in my head, trying not to get too excited. But it doesn't work, because I can hear them panting and moaning.

"What's wrong dude?" I hear Puck ask me.

My eyes snap opened and I see him staring at me confused. "Nothing," I say quickly, standing up straight. "You can't go in there." I say too quickly. He's the type of person who is definitely going to do something when you tell him not to.

And without even asking, he peaks around the corner, his eyes widening and a smirk forming on his face when he sees the two of them. I peak around the corner also and see that they're now both only in their bra and panties. But that doesn't last much longer because Brittany unhooks Santana's bra and lets it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She then leans down and starts sucking on Santana's boob, making the Santana moan loudly.

My eyes widen once again and I can't seem to look away. Santana's hands find their way to the back of Brittany's head and she tangles her fingers in the blonde locks, as she arches her back.

"Britt…" She moans out quietly and Brittany smiles against her chest.

Brittany switches over to the other one and spends a few more minutes sucking, before pulling back. She then places a few light kisses all over her chest and up her neck before meeting her lips once again. "Hold on," Brittany whispers, pulling away completely.

Santana groans and watches Brittany make her way over to the refrigerator. She slides down off of the counter and walks over to the blonde as she rummages through it. "What are you doing?" Santana asks with a groan, kissing the back of Brittany's shoulder. She reaches up and unclasps Brittany's bra and pulls it off of her as the blonde connotes looking for something. Her hands slide around to the front of Brittany and she starts cupping Brittany's breasts in her hands, kneading the flesh.

Brittany gasps and stills for a moment but then she finally pulls out a can of whipped cream. I hear Puck exhale beside me and I glance over at him to see him still watching them with a wide grin.

"Mailman," I whisper over and over to myself, squeezing my eyes shut. I should just go back downstairs. I don't need a glass of water that bad. And even so, I'm not getting it either way. Unless I go to the bathroom. But then I won't have a cup.

I should go back downstairs.

I hear the air escape the can of whipped cream followed by a giggle and I look into the kitchen once again. Obviously my eyes aren't going to listen to my brain and they're going to do their own thing.

The girls are now sitting in front of the refrigerator, legs tangled together as Brittany sprays whipped cream on Santana's chest. "That stuff can't taste good." Santana says with a chuckle as Brittany leans forward to swipe some with her tongue. Santana's eyes close and she inhales deeply, before letting her eyes flutter back open. "It's vegan," She continues, once she'd recovered from the touch.

Brittany just smiles and licks some more off of her chest. "It's delicious." She hums, cleaning Santana's right breast. "But I think anything tastes good off of you," She says, looking up to give Santana a sexy smirk.

Santana smiles and weaves her fingers through Brittany's hair again and pulls her to her chest.

Brittany giggles and starts licking and sucking the whipped cream off of Santana's chest until every last drop is gone. She then pulls back and gently pushes Santana onto the floor. Her hands come up to Santana's chest and she squeezes the soft flesh in her hands a few times, before letting her hands slide down Santana's stomach and back up to her boobs.

"Oh god Mailman, mailman, mailman." I chant over and over, hiding back behind the wall. I bounce a little in place, closing my eyes as I try and drown out Santana's moans. But it's really no use. "Dude come on, lets go downstairs." I whipper over to Puck.

He just looks at me like I've grown two heads and I roll my eyes. Of course he isn't going to leave a scene like this. I don't see how he can be so calm and collected watching something like this.

"I wanna taste," I hear Santana's voice purr.

I glance back into the kitchen even though I know I shouldn't. They're both completely naked by this point and Brittany is spraying the whipped cream in between Santana's legs. She's still lying on the floor and Brittany is situated comfortably in between Santana's legs.

I swallow hard, but it kind of hurts because my throat is still super dry.

Brittany uses her finger to swipe some of the whipped cream off of Santana and brings it up to the brunette's lips.

Santana opens her lips and sucks Brittany's finger into her mouth sucking off the whipped cream. Her eyes are locked on Brittany's the whole time and the blonde bites her lip.

"You're so sexy," Brittany breathes out. She pulls her finger out of Santana's mouth and surges forward, hovering over Santana and kisses her fiercely.

Santana moans into the kiss and her legs wrap around Brittany's waist as her arms do the same around her neck, pulling her all the way down on top of her. "I want you," Santana breaths out against Brittany's lips. "Fuck, I _need_ you." She corrects as Brittany's trails kisses down her neck.

Suddenly, Santana flips the two of them and Brittany is on her back. The blonde gasps and looks up at Santana who is now hovering over her with a pout. "I didn't get to eat the whipped cream." She says, using her finger to swipe some more whipped cream onto her finger. She brings it up to her lips and sucks it into her own mouth this time.

Santana just smiles and sits up, grabbing the can from Brittany's hands. She pours a generous amount in between Brittany's legs and then places the can down on the ground. "I want some too." She says matter of fact.

She crawls up Brittany's body and then turns herself around, her center hovering just inches above Brittany's mouth.

Brittany hums in excitement and places her hands on Santana's ass, caressing and kneading the flesh in her hands. She spreads her own legs as Santana leans down, her mouth now only inches away from the whipped cream she'd poured on Brittany.

Santana lets out a gasp as Brittany leans up, diving right in. She swipes her tongue in between her legs, gathering and swallowing most of the whipped cream.

It doesn't take long for Santana to do the same, and she leans down diving in as well.

Their moans both are loud but muffled and I bite down hard on my lip. I really need to go downstairs now. _Like_ really. Although now, I'm a little afraid to even move. "Mailman," I whisper although it hasn't done me any good so far. My whole body is stiff and frozen, and I try and block the two of them out. But of course, nothing is blocking them out.

"Oh fuck San," Brittany moans, resting her head back on the floor. Her eyes are screwed tightly together and her fingers dig into Santana's ass, her back arching up slightly. She takes a second to breath but then dives right back in, thrusting her tongue deep into Santana's core.

Santana's head is moving furiously between Brittany's legs and she also brings her hand up into the mix. She thrusts two fingers inside of Brittany and sucks on the area right above the blonde's entrance.

Brittany moans loudly into Santana and her hands slide all over Santana's ass, stopping every now and then to squeeze at it. Her legs are bending and straightening over and over by Santana's head as both girls moans start to get higher pitched.

Santana pulls her fingers out of Brittany and replaces them with her tongue once again. She also switches and starts rubbing at Brittany's clit with the two fingers that were just inside of her, making Brittany moan even louder.

"San, I'm gonna…" Brittany says, letting her head drop back down to the ground. "I'm…I'm…" She says, only to stop as a strangled moan escapes her throat instead.

Santana starts thrusting her tongue even faster and rubbing tighter circles against her clit. Brittany's legs start shaking on either side of Santana's head and her toes curl into the ball of her foot. She gasps for air and her fingers dig into Santana's ass as another squeak pops out of her lips.

Her body arches up off the floor, picking Santana up with her, before slowly dropping them back down. Her body starts to slowly relax and she inhales deeply, trying to catch her breath. Her legs relax completely and she straightens them out on the floor. Letting out another moan she lets her hands slide up Santana's ass and up as far as she can reach on her back, before sliding back down.

Santana's hips buck down into Brittany and she lets out a whimpering sound. It doesn't take long for the blonde to get the message. She cranes her neck forward again and thrusts her tongue back into Santana who moans appreciatively.

Santana pushes herself up with her arms and places her hands on Brittany's stomach to hold herself up. She starts thrusting her hips against Brittany's face, and bites down hard on her lip.

"I'm so close Brittany, oh god." Santana moans, her hips moving faster. One of Brittany's hands rests on her hip, caressing small circles there and the other slides around her body and starts rubbing at her clit as her tongue twists deep inside of Santana. "Oh god don't stop." She moans, squeezing her eyes together tightly. "Don't stop," She repeats breathlessly.

She lets out a long string of high pitched moans followed by a squeak and a loud gasp of breath, her hips bucking wildly down into Brittany's face. I can see her legs start trembling and her thrusts slow down.

Santana exhales loudly and runs her hands up and down Brittany's stomach a couple of times as Brittany pulls her tongue out and licks Santana a few more times.

"Oh fuck," Santana half moans and half chuckles as she lazily climbs off of Brittany. She sits down on the floor next to the blonde and Brittany slowly sits up as well. "That was so hot," Santana breathes out, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany giggles and wraps her arms around Santana's waist, nodding her head in agreement. "You have whipped cream on your nose," Brittany giggles, before leaning in and licking it off with one swipe of her tongue.

I quickly pull myself back around the corner and lean up against the wall letting out a sigh. I can't believe that just happened. I just witnessed Santana and Brittany have sex. Oh god.

Oh _god_.

I glance over at Puck who I don't see anymore and I quickly look around the room for him. "Hey ladies." I hear his voice come from in the kitchen. My eyes widen, because I can only imagine what Santana is going to do him for catching them. "Mind if I get in on the next round?" He asks in his smug tone.

I glance into the room and see that the girls are already halfway dressed now. Santana has her wife beater on and her panties and Brittany has her panties and bra on.

Santana scowls at Puck and grabs her shorts from the floor, and slips them on. "Fuck off," She tells him, tossing Brittany her shorts as well. She turns to the blonde and crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for Brittany to finish getting dressed as well.

"Come on babe, we haven't slept together in weeks, what's the deal?" He asks, walking closer to her. He slips an arm around her waist and smirks at her. "You say you're busy, but I think you can squeeze in a little time for the Puckasorous." He says with a grin.

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls away from him, reaching out for Brittany's hand. "It's like I said, I've been busy." She informs him, "And now I'm tired." She adds before pulling Brittany out of the kitchen.

My eyes widen and I press myself up against the wall again, knowing I don't have anytime anymore to run. I just hope that maybe they won't see me. But of course they do, because It's not really a good hiding spot.

I grimace, waiting on her to make some nasty comment or even hit me, but all she does is smirk. She just smirks, her eyes moving down and then she pulls Brittany out of the room and back down the stairs to the basement.

My eyes follow where her eyes had gone and I look down. It's then I realize I have a very noticeable boner. "Shit," I mumble, covering it with my hands, although it's too late for that now. "Fucking mailman," I mumble angrily. Why didn't it work? It always works.

o0o0o

I walk back into the basement after going to the bathroom and getting myself that glass of water. I took my time, hoping that everyone would be back asleep when I got down here, but no such luck.

Brittany and Santana are lying together in one sleeping bag, facing each other. They're smiling brightly at one another and Santana had just whispered something to her that I didn't catch.

When I reach my sleeping bag, they both look over at me, and Santana scowls. I just give her an awkward look and quickly crawl into my sleeping bag, rolling over so that my back is to them. Maybe, I shouldn't sleep tonight. What if she like kills me in my sleep or something?

I hear a few kissing noises and I know it's obviously from them. I close my eyes and try and once again block it out so that I won't have to go to the bathroom again. But the kissing doesn't last long. _Thankfully_.

"Night baby," Santana whispers.

I hear shuffling and I glance back over at them to see Santana shifting closer to the blonde, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. Both of their eyes are closed and it doesn't take long for their breathing to even out, both their chests rising and falling in sync.

I let out a huge sigh and fall onto my back. There is no way that I am even remotely tired anymore. I can't stop thinking about what had just happened and what it all means. I don't even know why I care what it means, but it's confusing.

I've never seen Santana act this way with anyone before. And sure, they're always super touchy with each other, but nobody had ever thought anything of it before. They're best friends.

They also have made out a few times at some parties, but they were both wasted and they did it to get guys attention. They ate that shit up. Well Santana does. She's always trying to get boys attention. She'd even offered for them to make out in front of me only a few days ago.

I didn't really think much into it at the time, because I'm pretty sure they were offering me a threesome and that is kinda what happens in threesomes. I _think_. I didn't think that they actually hooked up though. I mean I knew they'd had threesomes with Puck, but I never thought they were hooking up by themselves.

Is it more than just hooking up? It sure seems that way. But Santana isn't gay. I feel like I'd know if she was gay. She's like boy crazy, she's always sleeping with guys or trying to get boys attention. And Brittany, well she has slept with just about every guy in the school. Okay _and_ girls, so that's not really a surprise on her end.

I let out a sigh, finally feeling my exhaustion hit me. Thinking about them makes me tired.

o0o0o

I wake up the next morning and hear the TV playing quietly and also a few plates and silverware rattling as well as some voices. I glance around the room and notice Puck and a few others are watching TV in the corner and the rest are sitting at the table eating breakfast.

I continue looking around the room and see, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany still asleep. Well, Brittany is asleep, Santana is just lying in the sleeping bag with her, looking at her. She's just watching her sleep and she has a small smile on her face.

I glance around the room to see if anyone else was looking at them, but they weren't. I don't know if anyone else has even noticed the intimate position they are in and how soft Santana's eyes are right now as she gazes over at Brittany. I'm not really even sure why I'm watching them now. But ever since last night, I've started to notice the small things. The things I'd normally looked over in the past.

Santana reaches forward and brushes a pice of hair behind Brittany's ear. It makes the blonde starts stirring and Santana quickly retracts her hand and closes her eyes, acting as if she were still asleep.

I confuses me a little and I watch as Brittany opens her eyes and instantly smiles over at the "sleeping" Santana.

"Don't think about it." Quinn tells me shaking her head. She hands me a cup of coffee and I follow her line of site. She's looking at Brittany and Santana also. "It'll just confuse you." She adds with a small smirk.

I glance over at them one more time before looking back up at her. She's probably right.

No, she's definitely right.

A/N: So tonight's episode was super lame. Except the Kevin parts because I love him (: lol

As always, I love to hear what you think! I also would love to hear who you guys want next or where at and also what position or what kinda sexy times you want! (;

Tumblr o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr . com


End file.
